


[GGSS] Meet you again 再次与你相遇

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Just for good endings, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Admirer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 那尚是和平的时代。伏地魔的威名还未在巫师界传播开来，纯血论刚刚冒出了不容忽视的苗头，而邓布利多还是那个击败了格林德沃的强大巫师，备受瞩目与期待。然而平静的外表下是涌动的暗流，心思各异的人们并不知道，来自另一个世界的入侵悄无声息的开始了。等他们终于发觉时，巨大的实力差距已经让巫师们损失惨重、无力抗争。一片绝望之中，邓布利多再一次站了出来，他号召人们寻求古代巫师的帮助，让往日的辉煌守护现在的曙光。于是，越来越多的伟大巫师被重新召唤，除了有史以来最恐怖的黑巫师斯莱特林，曾经的霍格沃茨四巨头也逐渐面世。隔着千年的时光，斯莱特林的指导让人们构建出抵抗的阵地，他传授的知识让他们创造出召唤的阵法；来到现世的格兰芬多则为人们守住前线的领土，他的存在压制着伏地魔的崛起；同样接受召唤的拉文克劳将战利品转化为金钱与实力，她的研究让古代与现代的魔法逐渐交融；沉眠中的赫奇帕奇也睁开双眼，治愈与美食的魔力将战争的流毒逐渐消亡。前线的危机逐渐被解除，来自内部的危机却从未消泯。过去的人们带来了失落的知识，这些知识最终塑造出了一个空前强大的黑魔王。黑暗统治下的魔法部升起了前所未有的野心，他们秉持着斯莱特林的威名将控制的套索隐藏在召唤的符文里，连霍格沃茨的创建者都不能如愿返回曾经的家园。战争的结束似乎遥遥无期，内战的雏形却已隐隐出现。在这个黑魔法攻击力远胜于白魔法的时代，斯莱特林的召唤成为了禁忌也是唯一的希望。他是黑魔王的先祖，也是首先向现代魔法界伸出援手的古代巫师；他是霍格沃茨的创建者，也是有史以来最恐怖的黑巫师。没人知道召唤他会带来什么，可谁也不想他被敌人率先召唤。然而，所有人的召唤都被拒绝了。一千年了，我的朋友，我们何时才能再见？To meet you again in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“一切的开端发生于一次普通的圣诞节晚宴。”邓布利多笑眯眯地对沙发对面的人说，“在此之前，我们谁都没想到会有这样的发展。”  
“当然，当然。”金发碧眼的骑士回应道，“我听说了，当时的伏地魔还没有像现在这样肆无忌惮，而他的纯血论也只是刚刚开始在那几个家族间流传。除了马尔福一系的斯莱特林家族，就连布莱克家都还没来得及选择立场。就算你已经开始警惕他的思想，但那时的他仍算不上什么心腹大患。”  
“事实上，格兰芬多阁下，因为您的存在，就算是现在的伏地魔也算不上什么。”邓布利多笑着恭维了一句，他抿了一口杯中浓稠的甜茶，镜片后的眼睛闪了闪，“您还可以再在霍格沃茨停留半天是吗？那就让我长话短说，快点进入正题吧。”  
“不不不，”戈德里克格兰芬多打断了老校长的话，“不要简略地说，我想知道一切。”他在校长室里的沙发上窝成一个舒服的姿势，有些懒洋洋地眨了眨眼：“时间什么的不是问题，魔法部那些人不敢对我做什么的。”  
“——他们能做什么呢？就算现在的我没有千年前那样强大，可我变弱了，并不等于他们变强了。”霍格沃茨的创始人慢悠悠地说，“不必担心，就算今天讲不完，我下次再过来就是了。你知道的，比起那些乱七八糟的事，我更想知道关于萨拉查的一切。”  
“我想这些事斯莱特林阁下在一千年前就已经同几位阁下说过了？”邓布利多问道。  
“是啊，他是说过，可他说地太简略了。”戈德里克打了个哈欠。他刚从前线退下来不久就匆匆赶往来了霍格沃茨，浑身上下除了疲倦就是急于得知一切的好奇，可这也不妨碍他同信任的朋友抱怨几句。“当年他跟我说我有一天会被召唤到一千年后为未来的人们而战时，我可没想到未来的魔法部会这么不客气。”  
戈德里克无意识地摩挲着手上镶嵌着红宝石的戒指，不太高兴地嘟囔道，“‘不许被召唤人不经允许离开封地’，‘离开时必须获得魔法部正式批文同意’，‘使用三级以上魔咒必须向魔法部事先报备’……天天除了战斗就是战斗，连霍格沃茨都不让回。说真的，是你们向我们求助不是吗？又不是我们非要来到这个不属于我们的时代。”  
“所以说，凭什么我们三个都来了，只有他一个人在千年之前躲清闲？”戈德里克怪模怪样地挤了挤眼睛，笑着说：“好朋友就该分享一切，你多给我讲一点，我才好把他骗过来嘛。由你把他召唤到这个时代，不比让那些魔法部的人召唤好多了？”  
邓布利多的口中因戈德里克的话语泛起了苦味，他逼迫自己不去看戈德里克手上尚且新鲜的伤痕与限制咒文留下的痕迹，可负罪感仍沉甸甸地压在他的心头。十多年前突然出现的危机让魔法界不得不做出了大胆的抉择，他们开始尝试着召唤出历史中的伟大巫师以应对战争、减少伤亡。这个决定在当时绝不算坏，甚至邓布利多也曾是推动这项决定的决策者之一。可当伏地魔的人手逐渐渗透魔法部时，一切都开始扭曲。  
面对着空前强大、甚至能比肩一些被召唤而来的古代巫师的伏地魔，邓布利多无法不感到力不从心。尽管创始人们是站在他们这一边的，可他们身上的限制太多了，而邓布利多想要守护的太多了。几番交锋之后，邓布利多甚至只保住了独立的霍格沃茨和隐藏着的凤凰社。  
然而不等邓布利多再说什么，格兰芬多就先一步停止了抱怨。“好啦，不说这个了，情况也没有你想象的那么糟糕。”戈德里克摆了摆手，安慰道，“我们的一切都在按计划执行不是吗？伏地魔不会风光多久了，我们继续往下走就不会有问题。”  
“时间难得，让我们讲点开心的吧。”戈德里克笑着说，“给我讲讲你和萨拉查最初是怎么相遇的吧，要知道，自从萨拉查离开霍格沃茨起，已经有三十年不再有人向我讲述关于他的事了。”  
邓布利多抿了口茶水，甜蜜的滋味勉强压下了他口中的苦味。戈德里克迫不及待的样子已足够明显，邓布利多维持住了自己的笑容，继续了自己的讲述。  
正如邓布利多之前所说，十年前的那一天的确足够普通。普普通通的圣诞晚宴，普普通通的火鸡布丁，大多数学生已经回家团聚，只有几位老师围坐在圆桌边，一同享用家养小精灵带来的丰盛晚餐。唯一不同的便是姗姗来迟的西比尔特里劳妮，和她在晚宴后突然做出的预言。  
“这事今晚就会发生。”特里劳妮的声音忽然变得嘶哑而又刺耳，她无知无觉地垂着头，原先握在手中地刀叉也“当啷”一声落到了地上。她响亮地说，“命运将要改变，而决定未来的选择从今天起就会出现……一千年已经过去，曾经的月亮是否还会照耀现在的土地，魔法的光辉是否还会眷顾我们 的后代……一切都需改变！”  
“改变”一词她说的尖锐而又歇斯底里，而在这之后特里劳妮便猛地惊醒，甚至茫然地晃了晃自己地脑袋。“对不起、对不起……”尚是个学生的她有些惊慌又害怕地连声道歉，“对不起，邓布利多教授，我睡着了吗？”  
“没事，西比尔。”邓布利多若有所思地打量着这个往常不太起眼的拉文克劳学生，他将审慎地目光藏在了闪光的半月形镜片后，神色和蔼地问：“不来点布丁吗？”  
直到回到校长室时，邓布利多仍在思考这段不同寻常对话。毫无疑问，这应当是一个真正的预言，一个由卡珊德拉的玄孙女亲自做出的预言。可相比于其他预言，这段话又是如此的模糊不清，甚至它本身就充满了“是否”这样的语句，根本无法指向一个确定的未来。  
比起“预言“，这更像是一个”宣告“，邓布利多如此判断。可这当真有可能吗？尽管有些人曾经提出”预言乃是魔法的意志借助预言者的身体做出的宣告“这样的理论，可这样的猜想从未得到证明，而这一次也是一样。没有人能够断言这段”预言“就该被解读为魔法的意志做出的警告，但邓布利多决定给予它应有的重视。  
在凌晨到来的数个小时内，邓布利多都坐在自己的办公桌后严阵以待，做好了随时战斗的准备。各种各样来自不同地方的讯息汇总进了霍格沃茨的办公室，邓布利多用自己挑剔的蓝眼睛将他们一一阅览，却仍旧没有发现什么不同寻常的事。  
临近凌晨时，邓布利多仍在细细感应着霍格沃茨内发生的一切，随后他抓着几枚蜂蜜糖离开了校长室，打算去禁林里看一看。深夜的霍格沃茨安静而又幽深，画像们也沉沉地睡着，只有灯光闪过时才会抗议般哼哼几句。  
邓布利多一向是享受这样的孤独的。他调暗了烛光，在走过千百次的走廊里前行着，从未想过会从前方的黑暗里突然遇上了一位此前从未见过的巫师。那个是一位黑发黑眸、衣着古朴的巫师，阴影中他的脚步声近乎于无，呼吸声也轻的仿佛从不存在。  
邓布利多一瞬间握紧了自己的魔杖，可他又很快放松了下来。“选择“，邓布利多在心里咀嚼着特里劳妮预言中的这个词，主动放弃了戒备的姿态。尽管他敢肯定此时的霍格沃茨中绝不该有这样一个人存在，而他刚刚以校长权限进行的感应中也绝不存在这个人的魔力反应，可邓布利多仍然愿意率先做出接纳的姿态，在他的学校里，他敢于面对一切。  
对面的巫师显然也在打量着邓布利多，在初次见面的几分钟里，两个人都没有说话。邓布利多的目光扫过巫师墨绿的袍角，束起长发的绣银发带，最终落回了那双纯黑的眼眸——同邓布利多一样，在那双纯黑的眼瞳中并不存在戒备或是憎恶，只有一片看久了甚至让人有些晕眩的平静。  
“晚上好，先生。“邓布利多率先开口，他将握着魔杖的右手在左肩上点了点，同时微微躬身，率先试探地行了一个古礼。  
邓布利多的谨慎得到了回应，那个巫师以一种这个时代的巫师绝不会有的标准姿态自然地回了礼。巫师露出了一个温和的笑容，柔声回应:“晚上好，霍格沃茨的校长，你可以叫我萨拉查。”  
“请问你有什么需要帮助的吗？”萨拉查斯莱特林如此问道。


	2. Chapter 2

“请问你有什么需要帮助的吗？”萨拉查如此问道。隔着千年的时光，萨拉查静静地望着对面的老巫师，脸上带着自己一贯的柔和微笑。  
对面的老人欲言又止，他像是并不明白发生了什么，可一切对萨拉查而言却已经像是摊开的书本般清晰。过去的数十年中，他已攀登到知识与力量的高峰，他为魔法界所作的一切更让他得以加冕为公爵。在爵位与实力的共同作用下，魔法与元素愿意将他想知道的一切呈现在他眼中。  
在萨拉查眼中，眼前的白巫师已经被无数信息流覆盖了。这些信息絮絮诉说着白巫师的身份、经历与过往：霍格沃茨的校长、国际魔法师联合会主席、威森加摩首席魔法师，巫师秘密结社凤凰社的创始人、战胜过强大黑巫师的“救世主”……而在那些纷乱的信息之后，白巫师本身的身体与灵魂依旧让人不愿移目。去掉皮囊与外表的遮掩，留下的只有魔力、灵魂与情绪的互相作用，他们共同构造出一个闪闪发光而又温暖可靠的身影。  
这些已足够让萨拉查决定自己的态度了。  
“感谢您的好意。”邓布利多谨慎地措辞，他还不知晓自己的大部分信息都已在一个照面间便已无所遁形，“请问您是何时、又怎样来到霍格沃茨的呢？”顿了顿，邓布利多补充道：“无意冒犯，这是您创建的学校，我们一直期盼着您的回归。”  
萨拉查眨了眨眼，选择性忽略了白巫师的某些语句。他将手中的书本从左手换成了右手：“您不必担心，我想您可以把我的出现当作是某种偶然事故，类似于机缘巧合下遗留的、属于过去的幻影。”  
“……我不明白您的意思。”  
“抱歉，您介意我们边走边说吗？”萨拉查用空出的左手做了个手势，“我的双腿曾经受过伤，不能久站，还请您谅解。”见邓布利多同意，他便向前几步，同邓布利多并肩而行。  
坦诚地示弱无疑是种化解敌意的好办法，萨拉查感觉到身边的人放松了许多，便继续解释：“您不必担忧，我还在一千年前，你也还在你自己的时代。只是当某种条件达成时，我们的时间便发生了交错。交错之后，一切自然会回归正常的道路，就像两条相交的直线，短暂的碰撞后便会走向各自的方向。”  
“至于为什么是我……”萨拉查想了想，有些不确定的回答，“也许因为我是公爵？”  
见白巫师蹙着眉仍有些迷茫的样子，萨拉查忍不住笑了笑：“看来一千年后贵族称号并不流行了，这可真是一个好消息。”  
“不同于麻瓜世界由王权分封贵族，巫师界以战斗和功绩确定爵位，至少在我的时代是这样的。一般来说爵位越高的人就越是愿意为了巫师界做些什么，就如贵族理应庇护他的子民。所以请原谅我冒昧的提问，我只是猜测这一场跨越时间的相见，也许是因为你的时代需要我的帮助。”  
“当然，如果不是的话……也请你原谅我的自以为是。”黑巫师弯着眼睛笑了笑。他的眼睛温柔地笑着，几乎让人移不开视线。  
创始人身边轻松又自然的氛围感染着邓布利多，让他也忍不住地笑了起来。愉快的交谈伴随了整个过程，当邓布利多回过神来时，他们已经走到了校长室，在交谈中，邓布利多甚至得知萨拉查最近一直在为如何书写教案而烦恼。  
“我真的很不擅长教课。”黑巫师叹道，“如果不是罗伊纳帮我修改教案，也许根本不会有人愿意上我的课。”  
“教案”。邓布利多为这个词沉默了一秒，据他所知，在每门课都会指定教科书的现在，就算是霍格沃茨也不会有几个老师选择手写教案了。邓布利多忍不住问：“几位阁下都会写教案吗？”  
“我想只有我在写。”终于到达了一个有沙发有椅子的地方，萨拉查轻舒了口气，他在沙发的一角端正的坐下，又慢慢调整姿势，让自己舒适又不失礼地靠在了沙发的一侧。“罗伊纳是我们中最聪明的那个，无论多么困难的问题她讲起来都无比清晰流畅，就像流水注定从高处落往低处。赫尔加体贴细致，她看得出学生们会在何时何处遇到困惑，更乐于无微不至地为他们解惑。而戈德里克……”  
黑巫师不知从哪摸出一个姜饼，他长叹口气，故作深沉地咬了口饼而后一口咽下：“谁不想和英雄做朋友呢？”  
邓布利多几乎被萨拉查逗笑了，他也拿出几块自己私藏的蜂蜜糖试图分给萨拉查，却被对方婉拒了。“一千年前的人可吃不到一千年后的糖。”萨拉查如此说，他小口小口咬着那块巴掌大的姜饼，看神情对自己吃到的十分满意。  
“你和我之前想象的可太不一样了。”邓布利多忍不住说。墙面上装睡的画像们也适时放低了呼噜声，屏住呼吸等着对面的回答，有些大胆的更是连装也不装了，理直气壮地挤在画框边缘偷窥。  
“我应该是怎么样的？”萨拉查好奇地问。他似乎是吃饱了，随手将吃了一半的姜饼收好放起，捏了团水球清洗手指。这样简单的动作里蕴含着的精妙操作让邓布利多也为之侧目，可奇怪的是，他却生不起什么警惕之心。  
“贵族？”邓布利多说完这个词自己也忍不住笑了，“您知道我的意思。冷静、冷酷、高傲、警惕……用这样的词语来形容都可以。也许充满野心，也许精明优雅，我是说，至少不会像这样放松又自然地在另外一个人面前吃东西。”  
“嗯……我应该道歉吗？”萨拉查玩笑地问，他将指尖的水球消隐，“这个形容倒是很像我的一个朋友。”  
“至于我嘛……”黑巫师耸了耸肩，“权力、地位、金钱，我当然也喜欢。只是我都已经努力了几十年了，好不容易功成名就，稍微放松一点也没关系，不是吗？更何况我若是真的喜欢那种大权在握的状态，我也不会想要建立霍格沃茨了。”  
“不过我确实应该道歉。”萨拉查长“嗯”了一声，故作严肃地道：“看在我刚上了一天的课的情况下，原谅我的失礼好么？”  
邓布利多忍不住和他一起笑了起来。  
真不可思议，就像记述中所说的那样，如果斯莱特林想要一个人喜欢他，那个人绝不可能抵抗他的魅力。在此之前，邓布利多一直以为伏地魔的祖先会或多或少的和伏地魔本人有所相似，但现在，他真心实意地相信格兰芬多会和斯莱特林成为最好的朋友。  
“当然啦，萨拉查是最好的。”格兰芬多插嘴道，他打断了邓布利多的叙述。邓布利多愣了愣，这才发现夕阳西垂，而他连初遇都没能讲完。这当然也不能怪邓布利多讲的太慢，如果不是戈德里克一个劲地打断，恨不得邓布利多连萨拉查衣服上花纹的明暗变化都描述出来的话，也许他们今天的故事早该结束了。  
“随后我收到了亚瑟传来的消息，他说魔法部在巴伐利亚森林附近发现了几个奇怪的‘神奇生物’。”邓布利多道，“我这才发现，预言所说的将要在那一晚发生的、能够改变命运的不是我与萨拉查的相遇，而是即将到来的、来自于另一个世界的入侵。”  
“但那晚的相遇还是有意义的不是吗？”戈德里克宽慰道。他看了看逐渐暗淡下来的天色，起身向外走去。  
“正是那一次时空交错的经历让萨拉查研究出了召唤历史人物的方法，他教给了你，你又将这种方法推向了全巫师界，这才有了我们的到来。对抗入侵的前线因此不再节节败退，新一代的小巫师也能够再一次在稳定中慢慢成长。”  
戈德里克边走边说，他湛蓝的眸子里一片平静，不因为自己被召唤以来受到的遭遇而愤怒，也不因备受信赖、声誉卓越而自豪：“我们这些人，有的是在临终之际接受了来自未来的请托，以真身跨越千年的时光，有的是在生前便已签下愿意在死后继续守护的合约，用现代重造的身体容纳来自过去的灵魂。但无论为何，既然我们来到此处，便已同意奉献一切。”  
终于，戈德里克在邓布利多第一次见到萨拉查的地方停下了。他用指尖细细描绘着什么，只见不同颜色的光点坠落而下，很快形成了一道虚幻又美丽的人影。  
那是萨拉查，是与邓布利多初次见面的萨拉查。而戈德里克就站在邓布利多曾经站着的位置，与曾经的友人默默对视着。  
“是这样么？”戈德里克突然问，他目不转睛地看着老朋友沉静的眼眸，几乎舍不得眨眼。从刚刚起就沉默不语的邓布利多神色悲哀地看着他们，顿了顿才点点头，轻声应了声是。  
戈德里克不知道邓布利多是如何猜测的，沐浴在老朋友温柔平静的目光下，戈德里克无法不感到安宁与慰藉。他的手动了动，像是想要碰碰这如真似幻的影像，可刚刚抬起却又放下了。  
要是能用冥想盆就好了，戈德里克压下心底那些不明情绪，有些遗憾地想。天知道他有多久没见过会说话会笑的萨拉查了，可高位巫师的力场强大到不可能被任何低阶物品记录，而在萨拉查出走之前，戈德里克甚至从未想过他们会分开，更别提未雨绸缪地用高阶留影石记录。  
只是好景不长，“警告！警告！请阁下尽快回到封地！”从外袍上突然窜出的声音打断了戈德里克的思路，金发的白巫师皱着眉往左肩一按，按熄了闪闪烁烁、不断叫嚷的纹路。他难以抑制地流露出几分压抑着地不悦，却又蹙眉忍耐了下去。  
“比起黑魔法，要想在白魔法上有所成就无疑需要更多的时间、更深的钻研。尽管攻击与破坏上白魔法不能与黑魔法相提并论，但伏地魔那点本事也算不上得到了黑魔法的精髓。别再担忧了，我相信你。现在的隐忍只不过是为了更大的战果，我会尽最大努力帮助你们的。”戈德里克最后说道，他冲邓布利多露出一个安抚的微笑，在后者的注视下离开了霍格沃茨。  
夜骐带着马车划破夜空，车厢上缠绕着的锁链让车厢上华丽的雕饰多了几分阴森。伏地魔掌控下的魔法部当然不会给格兰芬多的创始人多少优待，召唤时附加的一层层限制咒文更是让他们愈发地肆无忌惮，在得知被召唤而来的格兰芬多实力受限时，那一点警惕更是被加倍转换成了不满。  
戈德里克坐在空荡荡的车厢里，眉眼冰冷。他一脚踏碎如蛇般不安分爬动到脚边的锁链，眼底泛起了淡淡红光。“伏地魔……”白巫师咀嚼着这个词，他回忆起这个名字的主人利用萨拉查的名号所做的一系列事，因此而生的厌恶与嫌憎像是要将名字的主人一并撕成碎片。  
这样的愤怒从被召唤起就流淌在戈德里克的骨血里，并随着时间愈演愈烈，直至今日他已下定了必杀的决心。虽然戈德里克也曾对邓布利多百般抱怨，一直念叨着萨拉查拒绝召唤是多么的狡猾可恶——但从心底里，戈德里克甚至是有些感激萨拉查没有被一同召唤出来这件事的。  
千年前巴罗的那件事已足够让人愤怒，如今的伏地魔更是让人无法忍受。戈德里克不敢想象萨拉查知道斯莱特林竟有如此败类（而且居然还敢自称是萨拉查的后裔）时会是什么样的心情，他只想让萨拉查眼不见为净，在萨拉查接受召唤前就将伏地魔处理干净。  
马车在一阵震颤中落了地，拉车的夜骐在满地血腥中慌张地飞走。戈德里克绕开他故意摆在自家小屋前的巨型魔兽尸体，进了自己重重保护着的小木屋。没了外人，他在沙发前沉吟许久，最终在沙发一角用光点勾勒出一个斜靠着的萨拉查。  
戈德里克凝视着自己的朋友，最终紧挨着幻影坐了下来，他用指尖压住幻影的一片衣角，而后就着这个不太舒服的姿势闭上了双眼。戈德里克准备休息了。他还有很多很多事要做，无论是来自魔法部的命令，还是对凤凰社的暗中资助，又或者是他瞒着所有人进行着的研究，这些都需要充足的精力来支持。  
他让自己不再想念。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：
> 
> 千年前的斯莱特林
> 
> 萨拉查（温柔）：不错，做的很好，我知道你们一定能行的。
> 
> 戈德里克（冷笑）：敢败坏萨拉查的名声就给我洗干净脖子等着。
> 
> 小蛇们：谢谢老师~（要你管！！！！）
> 
> 千年前的格兰芬多
> 
> 萨拉查（温柔）：真是了不起的天赋，干得不错。
> 
> 戈德里克（拔剑）：都给我挣点气啊！！！
> 
> 小狮子们：哦哦哦！！！（院长你怎么还没追到手）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马尔福：我太难了。

“你最好快点。”穿着黑色斗篷的人不耐烦地说。见对面的红发韦斯莱加快了动作，他也迅速收拾好了带血的手套与刀具。随着衣袍上绘制的纹路一点点亮起，穿着斗篷的巫师极其谨慎地挥舞着魔杖，运用各种方式将能暴露自己身份的痕迹一点点消除。

就在此时，已经使用木藤将伤员小心包裹起来的亚瑟韦斯莱终于松了口气，他直起身子，将微弱呼吸着的战友放进了特制的棺材，犹豫了很久才喊了一声。“喂，”亚瑟背对着穿着斗篷的巫师，头也不回地问道，“你见过那个人的吧。”

这处安全房里只有他们两个人，可穿斗篷的巫师就像没听到一样继续进行着自己的举动。见周围的元素在这件魔法器具与咒语的作用下逐渐打乱，连黑魔王也难以据此推断出曾在这间屋里出现的人时，他才小心拭去了额头上的汗水，冷冷回了一句：“这是邓布利多让你问的吗？”

亚瑟却并不像往常那样轻易被激起怒火：“你被黑魔王惩罚了吧？就算他不知道你暗中为我们工作，他对你可也没有丝毫手软。”

“注意你的言辞，韦斯莱。”穿斗蓬的巫师裹好袍子，确定门外没什么人便向外走去。但亚瑟却向前一步，猛地按上了门。“你想干什么？”斗篷巫师质问，藏在袖袍里的手握紧了魔杖。见韦斯莱不回话，他顿了顿又放软了声音，“你问我有什么用？黑魔王不会饶过那些见过那位大人的人，他不允许有人比他先一步获取那位的赏识。”

“所有人？”亚瑟怀疑地问道。尽管无法透过有特殊隐蔽作用的斗篷看出对方的神情，但他心里已经信了几分。

“所有人。”斗篷巫师不耐烦地回答。都是刚毕业没几年的人，亚瑟常年混在对抗伏地魔的第一线，斗篷巫师则在前线出没，两个人的实力倒是相差无几。只是这时斗篷巫师魔力刚刚耗尽，连血管都在抽痛，自然不愿与亚瑟硬碰硬，于是他又解释了几句：“雷古勒斯布莱克，我假设你还记得这个名字。”

“连最后的布莱克都逃不过黑魔王的手段，你以为他会放过其他人？”斗篷巫师嗤笑，“食死徒里有你们的人对吧？那你就应该知道，很多人……不是因为他挡了黑魔王的路才会被杀，而仅仅是因为他见过那位大人。只要和那位大人说过话，黑魔王都会将他们折磨到失去神志，然后再把他们的记忆和着灵魂活生生抽取出来……”

意识到自己说的太多了，斗篷巫师猛地停下了话。他深吸一口气压下了心头因回忆而泛起的恐惧之心，用魔杖点了点红发韦斯莱的胸口，“我已经在这里浪费太多时间了，现在，让开！”

一出门，斗篷巫师便立刻幻影移行离开，只留下一句话缓缓飘散在空中。他说：“告诉邓布利多，让他好好躲在霍格沃茨，没事别再出来。现在是黑魔王忙着应付圣徒才没空对付他，要不是我们的人不断诱导他把目光转向国外，上一次他怎能那么轻易的脱身。”

见他脱身，亚瑟咬着牙哼骂了一声“懦夫”，随后也背着棺材从附近的密道中离开了。而斗篷巫师几经周转才回到了自己的家。他脱去斗篷，又谨慎地在自己身上喷洒了作用特殊的魔药，这才匆匆向卧房走去，阳光照在他铂金色的长发上闪闪发光。

客厅里，卢修斯黑发灰眼的妻弟正裹着一件破破烂烂的斗篷等他。这个据说已经死在黑魔王手下的人虽然面色发青、动作僵硬，可他的胸膛仍在起伏着，昭示着他依然存活的事实。可卢修斯的面色却比嘴唇发黑的布莱克更加苍白，他大步跨进屋子里，从客厅的抽屉里摸出一瓶缓释剂便匆匆吞咽了进去。

魔药带来的温暖迅速流向他的四肢百骸，卢修斯被那古怪的味道弄得干呕了几声，直到吞进几块糖果才好受了 些。出自西弗勒斯斯内普的魔药一向口味感人，可也是真的效用惊人。卢修斯深吸几口气，感觉自己终于重新活了过来。

“凤凰社又伤了十几个人。”卢修斯疲倦地说，他没话找话般接了一句：“今天的药喝了吗？”不等雷古勒斯回答，卢修斯又从怀里摸出几瓶魔药递了过去：“这是这个月的药，西弗勒斯被那些人看得很紧，下个月的我再想办法去拿。”

雷古勒斯布莱克动作僵硬地接过药剂藏好，低声问道：“他又惩罚你了？”曾经的斯莱特林级长声音嘶哑低沉，像是被浓酸腐蚀过一般，完全没了曾经的矜持优雅。

卢修斯毫无仪态地摊在沙发一角，鼻尖满是身边人散发出的湖水一般潮湿阴冷的味道。有几分钟，他什么也没有说，灰蓝色的眼睛只是空洞地望着彩画雕饰地天花板，像是不明白事情怎么到了这一步。过了一会，他才缓慢问出一句：“茜茜今天怎么样了？”

这回轮到雷古勒斯不说话了。

卢修斯冷笑一声，也不知在讽刺谁。“两个小时后你有空吗？”他站起身，走上楼重新梳洗换衣，“没问题的话等会我们再去一趟巴伐利亚森林。” 

尽管现在已经不再是以前那样可以悠悠闲闲享受时光的时代了，可卢修斯还是换了一身刺绣精美的衣物，又给自己施了十几个容光焕发才敲响了妻子的房门。门内是一片理所应当的沉默，卢修斯换上自己最无忧无虑的笑容，深吸了口气才推开了门。

“茜茜。”卢修斯柔声唤道。他美丽的妻子一如往常般无知无觉地躺在床上，露出的手腕上满是捆缚造成的青紫痕迹。卢修斯沉默了一下，没有迁怒于照顾的家养小精灵，只是默默掏出魔杖用刚恢复没多少的魔力将那些伤痕又一次治愈。

“卢修斯……”像是被突如其来的魔法波动惊醒了，纳西莎低唤着丈夫的名字从噩梦中睁开眼睛。卢修斯赶忙把妻子搂进怀中，安抚地轻拍着她的背。又褪下新换的手套，用身旁放着的湿毛巾轻轻擦拭着妻子满是泪痕的脸庞。

纳西莎惊魂未定地喘着气，她眼下乌青，枯瘦如柴，早已没了往日的美丽与高傲。她反手握住丈夫的手，紧紧盯着他灰蓝色的眼睛：“他又折磨你了，是不是？是不是？”尖锐的指甲刺入皮肉，卢修斯却像什么都没感觉到似的亲吻着妻子的额头，“没有，没有。我是食死徒这边唯一的医师，就算是那个名字都不能说的人也不会轻易对我动手。”

怀里的人已经呜呜哭了起来，卢修斯一时只觉得心如刀割，他忍着痛苦低唤着妻子的名字，安慰她：“茜茜，茜茜，我的茜茜……没事的，你还记得上次雷尔偷偷回家拿到的书吗？我看了，我知道怎么治好你了。我们之前的方法就是对的，只要你定时把那些不受控的情绪和魔力发泄出来，你就会慢慢好起来了。”

“别哭了，好不好？我已经和格兰芬多阁下说好了，邓布利多那边也会帮我们打掩护，我们这几天都可以直接去前线那边狩猎。”卢修斯不断亲吻着妻子的金发，“只要你好了，只要你好了……我们就把马尔福庄园关起来，谁都不见，我们可以安全的呆在这里生儿育女，一直等到那位大人过来，好不好？”

纳西莎呜咽着点了点头，她鬓发散乱，苍白的脸上满是细小的伤痕。卢修斯掩藏在手套中的双手也不复光洁美丽，它们扭曲可怖，狰狞起伏的皮肤像是被火烧过。在这一刻，他们紧紧依偎在一起，努力汲取着彼此身上的温暖。

“嗯，我们都会没事的，”纳西莎喃喃地说，“一切都会好的，等那位大人来了，他会救我们的，他不会放弃我们的……”卢修斯连声应着，他努力不让纳西莎看见自己眼中悲哀的神色。不同于雷古勒斯和纳西莎对那位深深的信任，学生时代的卢修斯并没能亲眼见过那位大人，这让他逃过了黑魔头的诘问与试探，却也让他根本无法对黑魔头的先祖产生任何信任。

对卢修斯来说，对只见过几面的那位大人就如此信任的纳西莎与雷古勒斯，与对黑魔头无比忠诚的贝拉特里克斯也没什么不同，可他不是永远纯粹的布莱克，他只是个拼命想要保住家人的马尔福。

可这又能怎么样呢？在这个失势者就会死无葬身之地、弱者注定飘如浮萍的时代，卢修斯除了左右逢源，就只能将全部的希望寄托在从未谋面的、曾经是所有斯莱特林学生敬仰的那位大人身上，希望他能像拯救了雷古勒斯布莱克那样也救救他的妻子，希望他能让马尔福的传承不至于在卢修斯自己手上断送。

“一切都会好起来的……”马尔福低声说。


	4. Chapter 4

秋季的巴伐利亚森林有着违反季节的葱郁林木，深浅不一的绿色泛着沉沉的黑，空气中也似有若无的漂浮着腥臭的滋味。成为异界入侵的入口以后，这片森林已经成为了生灵的禁地，存活下来的生物都发生了不同程度的异变，在这里生活的几乎只有被命令驻守在此的古代巫师们。

和魔法界的大多数巫师不同，卢修斯对这片土地十分熟悉。他驾轻就熟地带着妻子和妻弟来到了事先预定好的营地，同之前雇佣来的古代巫师做好了交接。对方显然也想要与他这样罕见的医疗巫师打好关系，并未多做刁难，简单交代后便爽快地结了钱离开了。

营地里已留好了充足的物资，卢修斯看着雷古勒斯匆匆忙忙地布设着阵法，自己拿了些食材架起坩埚开始熬煮食物。而纳西莎则从营地里拖出一柄长斧，这是她比起魔杖更习惯的战斗伙伴。

食材一样样被投入锅中，香味渐渐飘散开来，卢修斯一边做着杂事，一边用眼角的余光偷偷看着自己的妻子。阳光照耀在带着褪不去血迹的斧刃上，又将斧刃投射到纳西莎微笑着的脸上，为她带上一抹难以言说的残忍意味。

纳西莎微笑着，她看起来是如此的轻松而又快乐，美丽的容颜仿佛发着光，就好像几个小时前的痛苦和压抑不过是幻梦一场。注意到卢修斯的视线，她快活地冲卢修斯摆了摆手，卢修斯也回以灿烂一笑，仿佛也很开心。

但卢修斯心里只有痛苦和压抑不住的反胃。

卢修斯见过纳西莎是如何使用那柄长斧战斗的。他知道那柄长斧是如何将一个人从腰部斩成两端，鲜血是如何喷溅出来，而纳西莎当时脸上又是如何兴奋又疯狂的神情。喷溅到脸上的鲜血温热而又腥臭，而纳西莎咧开的嘴更像是野兽张开的巨口。

可怕的回忆让卢修斯从心底感到战栗，让他几乎想不起上学时妻子柔软又羞涩的笑容。

也只是几乎而已。

卢修斯比谁都知道纳西莎本不是这样的人。她喜欢花朵的芬芳，也喜欢漂亮的衣裳，她害怕鲜血和伤口，也讨厌疼痛与脏污。见到恐怖的尸体，她会吓得手指冰凉、浑身发抖；受到小小的割伤，她会痛的皱起眉头、不住吸气；她不是无畏的战士，也绝不是疯狂的黑巫师。

是黑魔法把她变成了这样，是伏地魔把她变成了这样，是她没用的丈夫把她变成了这样。

卢修斯用尽全力微笑着，他将做好的汤羹分给纳西莎和雷古勒斯，自己也慢慢咀嚼着碗中的蔬菜。“雷尔，”卢修斯竭力保持着平静，“吃完饭你先带着茜茜一起狩猎吧，我去采些药，之后再和你们汇合。”

雷古勒斯慢慢点了点头，没有说话。他碗里的分量比马尔福夫妇都少得多，可他仍极为珍惜地小口啜饮着，尽管尝不出什么味道也无法借此维持生命，却仿佛能够从中摄取他依旧属于人类的证明。

吃过饭，雷古勒斯从魔杖尖放出一条光带，将他和纳西莎紧紧相连，这是纳西莎陷入疯狂时最后的生命保障。他们都知道，一旦纳西莎开始战斗，她将不知疲倦亦不知疼痛，哪怕手脚断裂也会用尽全力杀光、切碎目之所及的一切，而这条光带，至少能把纳西莎濒死脱力的身躯拖回安全之地。

两人一前一后走入了密林，卢修斯目送着他们，疲倦地闭了闭眼。随后他披上斗篷，也快步离开了营地。一路上卢修斯没去采摘什么植株，径直去往了事先约好的地方。在见到那个人后，他一把扯下了脖子上的挂坠。

“阁下，你答应过我的。”卢修斯哑声说。

“明智的选择。”戈德里克格兰芬多回应到。幽暗的丛林里一派阴森，可他整个人却像是发着光。日光在他描金绣银的长袍上流转，可卢修斯却从不敢相信白巫师真有他表现的那么光明坦荡。原本应该在前线战斗的白巫师却出现在距离前线尚有数百米的地方，这本身就证明了魔法部的控制和监视根本无法限制这位格兰芬多的创始人。

戈德里克细细打量着这块被铂金细细包裹雕琢的绿水晶，一向冷漠的脸上露出了浅浅地笑容，“你妻子的事我会想办法的，但你应该知道，真正的黑魔法有异于你们熟悉的现代黑魔法，它无法被治愈更没有什么反咒，能够战胜它的只有她自己。”

“当然。”卢修斯点了点头，他最后看了眼被家族小心守护了上千年的宝物，随后恭敬地低下了头，“纳西莎的事劳您费心了。”说罢，他微微躬身，转身离开了此处。

戈德里克静静看着卢修斯远去的背影，拉平了嘴角。他知道马尔福家的事：信错了人的父亲留给儿子一个恐怖的主人，试图保护丈夫的妻子代替爱人沦为黑魔咒的实验品，而什么也没能做到的丈夫对内对外不断说谎，可谁也听不到他的求救。

父亲死了，妻子疯了，几乎失去所有亲人的卢修斯还能有什么选择？戈德里克，或者说戈德里克能召唤出的萨拉查斯莱特林，是他拯救妻子的唯一期望。

戈德里克见过太多这样的悲剧了，多得甚至让他感到麻木。他握紧那块细腻冰凉的晶体，慢慢回到了自己的小屋。

推开门，只见曾经凌乱不堪又窄小简陋的木屋已经被空间魔法扩大了数倍，各式精美舒适的家具分散地摆在房间四周，桌上的鲜花散发着淡淡的甜香。

价值千金的昂贵地毯掩盖了数以百计用于守护、警戒甚至禁锢的法阵，戈德里克从小屋防守最严密的地方取出了一个小木匣，将那块晶体放了进去。那木匣触手温润，表面上刻着精美却又玄奥的花纹，里面深绿色的晶体已经浅浅铺满了匣底，不同颜色的花纹在它们身上纵横交错着，彰显着他们曾经归属于不同的主人。

戈德里克温柔地看着这些晶莹的晶体，唇边露出了浅浅的笑。那些为了一两次帮助便将传家宝交换出来的人永远也不知道他们失去了多么宝贵的东西，但戈德里克感谢他们的无知。一千年前，萨拉查曾将自己的承诺与藏在这些水晶里，送给那些曾经追随过他的巫师，如今，凭借着蕴藏在这些晶体里的守护之心，戈德里克足以跨越千年的时光、跨越生与死的彼端与那个人再次相见。

冰冷的石头滚烫地盛在盒子里，戈德里克捧着它们，像是捧着自己数十年来求而不得的希望。浅浅的红光在他湛蓝的眼瞳里闪烁着，戈德里克却毫无所觉，他勉强控制住自己迫不及待的心情，冲进浴室用十分钟把自己冲洗干净，随后换上自己最体面的衣服，赤脚站在了房间中央。

随着戈德里克低声念着咒，盒子里的水晶逐渐放出了刺目的绿光，而又忽地黯淡下去。就在光芒消失的瞬间，戈德里克的面前突然出现了一副不属于此时此地的景象：白玉般的池子里充满着热气腾腾的水液，靠在池边沐浴的黑巫师惊讶地回过头来——

“戈德里克？”萨拉查问道。他柔顺的长发湿漉漉地贴在颈侧，温柔的黑眼睛因水汽蒸腾而显得格外湿润。热气让黑巫师苍白的面容带上了几分红晕，萨拉查随手从半位面取出两件袍子披在身上，一边将手指插在发间驱除水汽，一边有些吃力地从池中站起身来，向着戈德里克走去。

仔细观察着白巫师有些憔悴的面容，黑巫师的目光不动声色地扫过戈德里克泛着红光的瞳孔。“我想这可不是个召唤的好时机。”萨拉查温柔地笑着，向前几步握住了老朋友伸出的手，“我在沐浴呢。”以戈德里克所在的位置为锚点，萨拉查轻而易举地越过了千年的时光。

戈德里克猛地抱住了他。

足有十多分钟，他们谁都没说话。最初的惊讶之后，黑巫师只是愣了愣就安抚地张开双臂回抱住了他的朋友。无数信息蜂拥而至，萨拉查却只是闭了闭眼，拒绝了魔法与元素的厚爱。在紧得快要窒息的怀抱中，萨拉查在心里叹了口气，他把下巴放在白巫师的肩上，艰难地发声：“戈德里克，我腿疼……”

示弱般的话语取得了立竿见影的效果，白巫师如梦初醒般松开了手。只是还没等萨拉查开口夸赞他的品味一如既往的好，戈德里克已经神情自然的激活了血脉，任凭自己的下半身变成了巨大的狮身。

戈德里克动了动身子，让自己狮子般的下半身卧成一个半圆，将萨拉查环了起来。他神情自然地拍了拍狮子背，说：“坐吧，别客气。”

萨拉查看了看他，又看了看被挤到一边的沙发，茫然地点了点头。他想了想，最终选择顺从戈德里克的意志坐在狮子背上，光裸的双脚正好踩在了狮子的右脚上。果然，萨拉查刚刚调整好姿势，戈德里克尚为人形的上半身忽然展开一对巨大的翅膀，将萨拉查密不透风地环了起来。

“你还没擦身子吧？”戈德里克温柔地说，“我给你挡挡风。”

萨拉查确实还没擦身子，但他并不觉得在这样一个布满阵法的屋子里动用魔力是件好事，当然也不觉得在这个门窗紧闭的屋子里会吹到风。里层的袍子已经湿漉漉的贴在身上了，好在外层的衣服依旧保持着柔顺，让萨拉查不至于太过难堪。

脚下触碰着柔软的皮毛，头上巨大的羽翼形成了一个只有他们二人的空间，萨拉查垂眸看着地上雪白柔软的地毯，假装自己对戈德里克递给他把玩的狮子尾巴兴起了十二万分的兴趣。

如果目光有温度，萨拉查估计早已经被烤熟了。习惯于攻击的黑巫师捏了捏戈德里克的尾巴尖，率先开启了对话。“有什么需要我帮助的吗？“一边这样说着，萨拉查一边伸出双手捧住了戈德里克的脸，像是爱抚猫咪一样轻轻摸索着白巫师的颈侧。

戈德里克明显被愉悦到了。血脉激发状态下的他兽性约大于人性，这样的抚摸让他心理身体同时获得了幸福的感觉。他惬意地眯着眼睛，嘴里却阴阳怪气的抱怨着：“我哪有什么需要帮助的啊？‘我们中最伟大的一个’早就安排好了一切不是吗？”

不等萨拉查辩解，戈德里克便收紧了自己怀抱，张开的羽翼也合拢了些。上人下狮的白巫师伸出手环住了萨拉查的腰，像只真正的猫咪一样将自己的头靠在了他的肩上。“你对那个邓布利多也是这么说的吧？啊——”他拉长了声音，“反正你就是喜欢白巫师，不管什么样的白巫师都可以，是吧？”

事先准备好的说辞早就忘到了九霄云外，戈德里克嗅着萨拉查身上的味道，嘴里不依不饶地指责着：“你逗他笑，你还在他面前吃东西！”他抬起自己泛着红色地眼睛冷笑道：“呵，要我提醒你你走之前有多久没跟我说话了吗？”

萨拉查沉默着。

因为戈德里克姿态的变化，萨拉查原本放在戈德里克脸侧的手也顺势环在了他的颈后。黑巫师仰着头任凭戈德里克在他细白的颈边又蹭又闻，心里却无比冷静地评估着老朋友的状态：——太过情绪化了，就算是血脉激发的状态，这样全凭冲动做主的模样也绝不属于正常的范畴。

更何况，戈德里克眼中的红光是如此明显。

萨拉查这副无意辩解的样子让戈德里克一瞬间怒气填膺。他不管不顾地张开尖牙林立的口就要去咬那纤细的脖颈，却又生生停住。感受着戈德里克压抑的喘息，黑巫师这才开了口，他轻柔地抚摸着戈德里克的发，语气平静地好像什么都没发生：“戈德里克，你的力量……”他迟疑地停了停，“怎么如此衰弱？”

“是啊……为什么有了你的血，我还会这么衰弱？”戈德里克抬起头，他终于稍稍拉开了和萨拉查的距离，面对面地与黑巫师交谈。“有了你的血，我便不会被这个时代的任何人限制，”戈德里克晃了晃手上嵌了红宝石的戒指，“但我根本也不是被那些家伙压制了力量。”

“你知道的不是吗？”他畅快地、甚至是带着恶意地笑道，“我入魔了，我的支柱崩溃了——我当然会变弱。力量不断流失，身体逐渐衰亡，每日每日，我都能感觉到理想和信念一点点的碎成沙土，随风而去。”

“我的月亮已经离我而去，我又怎么能在黑暗里生存？“

“这就是我的下场。”戈德里克笑着说，他的额头轻轻抵着黑巫师的额头，紧紧盯着黑巫师纯净的黑眼睛：“我的朋友，告诉我：这一切，这所有的一切，你那双足以看破规则与世俗的眼睛是否早已见到？”

“啊，我忘记说了。当然，也许你已经‘看’到了——除了我这个半疯的白巫师，就在这间屋子的不远处，还有一个半疯的布莱克呢。”白巫师叹息般说道：“你向来是喜欢孩子的，尤其是布莱克们。告诉我，你要去救她吗？”

萨拉查静静地望着他，而戈德里克几乎要被他平静的目光逼疯了。戈德里克知道，萨拉查又在评估了。眼前的黑巫师被成为有史以来最恐怖的黑巫师不是没有理由的，纵然他对所有他认可的人都温柔平和，纵然他表现出让所有人都喜欢的样子，可那并不代表萨拉查当真是一个温顺可欺、讨人喜欢的老好人。在那层温柔亲切的皮囊下，在萨拉查脆弱瘦削的身躯里，执宰了一切的是理智，是冷静到了极点的判断。

戈德里克被这样的沉默折磨着——纵然他已知道事情的最终结果，可他仍心存妄想。

终于，萨拉查说话了，他轻吻了下戈德里克的额头，柔声道：“你只是太难过了。”

戈德里克的心沉了下去，他死死盯着萨拉查，却只能得到一片无动于衷的平静。屏息太久甚至让戈德里克一瞬间眼前发黑，他颤抖地搂住黑巫师纤细的腰，却依旧阻止不了萨拉查逐渐消隐的身姿。

“我必须要走，你知道的。”黑巫师细白的手指轻轻点了点戈德里克的锁骨中心，一个浅淡的封印随之出现又很快消失。

戈德里克眼睁睁的看着他再次从他眼前消失却完全无法阻止，他只能感觉到自己被轻轻搂住，背上传来轻的仿佛感觉不到的拍抚。

“我会再来的。“萨拉查低声说。

戈德里克不确定自己有没有听到这句话。空无一人的室内，他几乎要溺毙在自己的情绪里。他恢复了人形，紧紧握着拳。我早就知道的，戈德里克绝望地想，有谁能撼动萨拉查斯莱特林的意志呢？戈德里克，你凭什么觉得自己随便说几句就可以？

精心准备的礼物依旧躺在抽屉里，木盒凌乱的放在一边。舒适的、完全符合斯莱特林的品味的家具崭新地呆在原有的位置，鲜花与红茶依旧散发着动人的甜香，戈德里克准备好的一切统统没能派上用场。

戈德里克幻想了一千遍的重逢不该是这样的，可他无法控制地搞砸了一切。


	5. Chapter 5

“我搞砸了。”戈德里克摊在罗伊纳卧室里的沙发上，用手捂着脸。

“很高兴你对自己有着明确的认知。”房间的主人不顾仪态地翻了个白眼，她靠坐在床上，神情疲倦又刻薄地回应道，“现在我们都知道你想尽办法见了萨拉查一面，然后像个怨妇一样抱怨了一大，除此之外什么也没干。”

“‘反正你就是喜欢白巫师’——”罗伊纳重复着戈德里克的话，讥讽地“哈”了一声。因为用力过度，她甚至忍不住地咳嗽起来，惊得戈德里克也顾不得在沙发上装死，赶忙凑过去轻轻拍抚着她的后背。

罗伊纳咳得面色通红，她艰难地抿了口友人递过来的茶水，才将将压住了喉间的痒意与口中隐隐泛起的血腥味。刚一停下来，她便冲隔壁房间扬声喊了句“我没事”，随后才又看向了垂头丧气的戈德里克。

“如果你做决定前能先跟我们商量一下也不会这个结果。”拉文克劳的创始人不客气地说道。

“好啦，娜娜。戈德里克做得也不坏，不是吗？”像是回应罗伊纳的指责，隔壁房间传来了有些低柔的女声，声音的主人宽慰着垂头丧气的戈德里克：“萨拉查可最受不了这个，我想他会来的。”

听见这道声音，戈德里克低着头轻轻“嗯”了一声，罗伊纳也放软了态度。

“好吧，他当然会来的。“巫师王族最后的公主疲惫地靠在靠枕上，目光空洞地望向了窗外，”那家伙温柔得都有点愚蠢了，他迟早……不。“她扯了扯嘴角，露出一个讥讽的笑：“他已经死在这上面了。”

脆弱与痛苦在罗伊纳苍白的面孔上一闪而逝，她压了压酸涩的眼角，恢复了一贯的冷静自持。羊皮纸和羽毛笔随着施术者的心意飞到手边，罗伊纳将单片眼镜扣在右眼上，摊开羊皮纸开始记录。

“首先，在你凭着直觉搞砸了一切之前，我们最好搞清楚你到底想要什么。”女巫看向对面，她的目光像是闪着寒光刀锋，冰冷又锐利。罗伊纳问：“你想挽回萨拉查？”

白巫师交握的手紧了紧，他似乎想要说什么，却最终什么也没能说出来。

“看来你很清楚。”罗伊纳冷笑着道，“你不可能挽回他，这个目标毫无意义。”

“所谓的‘出走’我们都知道是怎么回事，萨拉查在离开前也向我们告过别，他的态度已经很明确了——他根本就不认为自己有再留下来的必要。”

“离开“这样的词汇在舌尖滚动着，女巫像是厌倦了这样委婉的文字游戏，直截了当地下了判决：”让我们直接点，戈德里克。萨拉查根本不是离开了霍格沃茨，那一天他走向的是死亡。” 

“我们都很清楚，萨拉查死了，但他的死并非全无前兆。他早就不想活了，他甚至根本不认为自己活下去的必要。”

“萨拉查是什么样的人？他的意志甚至不能称之为钢铁般的意志，那是怪物一般、非人所能及的意志！你以为你能撼动他的想法吗？或者你认为你能从逻辑上说服一个依靠理智活了几十年的巫师？”

“其次，让我再次提醒你。现在是霍格沃茨创立的一千年后，斯莱特林出走，拉文克劳病故，格兰芬多周游世界，赫奇帕奇积劳成疾，这都是已经发生过的事实，这是历史。”

“为什么被召唤出来的人都有这样那样的问题？”罗伊纳质问。

透过单片眼镜，末代公主严厉地看着戈德里克，不等他回答便自己给出了答案：“因为创造这个召唤术的人从根本上断绝了改变历史的可能！所以接收到召唤申请的人要么处在濒死状态，要么干脆已经死亡，根本没有能力再去更改他们生前发生的事。”

“我不能，你也不能，没有人能！”

“这就是萨拉查的态度。”罗伊纳用笔尖点了点羊皮纸，毫不留情地划掉了刚刚写下的 “挽回萨拉查”几个字。她平静地续道：“这也是我的态度。历史不容改变，你永远不知道你的改变会造成什么样的结果。当年我们付出了所有、拼死一搏，才勉强赢得现在这个未来，我绝不允许任何人破坏。”

戈德里克沉默着点了点头，没有说话。他佝偻着蜷缩在沙发一角，英俊的面容沉在黑暗里，看不清神情。

痛苦如有实质般漂浮在房间里，罗伊纳看着戈德里克，强行忍住了心底泛起的酸涩。她动了动唇，逼迫自己继续分析。

“所以，即使萨拉查会来，他也不会违背自己订立的规则。”女巫的笔尖停留在“目的”这一行下面，却最终没能写出文字，只是在那里画了只盘着身子的小蛇，“他来的时候，必然也是濒死之时，必然是他离开霍格沃茨去往埋骨之所的最后时刻。”

“萨拉查不会给你机会的，你唯一能做的只是让他离开前开心点。”罗伊纳苦涩地说。纸上小蛇的身前又被她填了柄骑士剑和几盘糕点，那只原本只是懒懒趴着的小蛇因此活动起来，它懵懂又欣喜地缠住了剑身，又好奇地探向了盘子里的司康饼。小家伙摇头摆尾的样子很有几分可爱，女巫却只是悲哀地闭了闭眼。

房间里的气氛一时沉寂下来，而像是要缓解这化不开的沉默似的，隔壁房间的门打开了。棕发的女巫从门边探出头来，插言问道：“所以我们要先确定萨拉查现在是什么想法，是吗？”在她身后，依稀可以看到一代黑魔王正面色苍白地闭着眼睛躺在治疗台上。

“精确。”见到赫尔加关切的面容，罗伊纳的神情松动了些。“我们总要对症下药。”她又呷了口杯中的红茶，压下了胸口闷闷的疼。

“但我想萨拉查不会喜欢我们这么做的。”赫尔加靠在门边，她摇了摇手上的魔药，一边计算着时间，一边回应着朋友们的交谈，“没人喜欢被当成实验动物剖析解构，就算是朋友，就算是出于好意，那也太超过了。”

“那就不要做。”戈德里克终于开口了，他无视了罗伊纳的冷哼，坐直身体参与了讨论。

“不要？”罗伊纳难以置信地反问。

“你有一栋房子，房子里住着你的朋友。现在房子起火了，你的朋友对你说‘别救我了，就让我烧死吧’——你就真的不救了？“罗伊纳深吸了口气，她的手紧紧握着，指甲深深刺入了皮肉，”这种时候还想什么尊重不尊重？当然是先救人，管他愿不愿意！”

罗伊纳一直病得很重，最后一句话像是更像是烧红的烙铁，从她喉咙胸口穿透而出。女巫捂着心口大口喘着气，起伏的胸膛像是破败的风箱。赫尔加赶忙过去搂住了她，浅绿的治愈魔咒一点点注入罗伊纳的眉心，慢慢让她平静了下来。

“抱歉，我太激动了。”罗伊纳闭了闭眼，无力地倒在了靠垫上，“我这个身体……太没用了。”

可尽管这样，戈德里克仍是固执地摇了摇头。“我不想做萨拉查不喜欢的事。”他说，“我曾发誓永远守护他、永远尊重他，我为他而活——我绝不会打破这个誓言。”

“你这个木头！”罗伊纳气得骂了他一句，戈德里克却充耳不闻。他甚至状若无事地提出了自己的意见： “我有一个想法，要想让萨拉查开心，不如我们先把伏地魔给干掉。”

“不然呢？”不等罗伊纳进一步询问，一声虚弱的反问忽然从治疗台上遥遥传来，格林德沃终于忍耐不住，睁开眼睛沙哑着声音加入了讨论。有求于人也没能压抑住他讽刺的本能，老魔王挖苦道：“伟大的创始人们，我假设你们还记得自己为什么来到这里。没人想知道你们的爱恨情仇，现在首要的问题是要解决敌人。”

“不继续偷听了吗？”赫尔加挑挑眉毛，走到格林德沃床边，将手中的魔药一点点喂给了他，“我还以为你最关心的会是萨拉查对伏地魔的态度。”

“也许这没什么可担心的。“格林德沃艰难地咽下了口中的液体，他照着指示抬起了焦黑的右手，试探地说道：“按照格兰芬多阁下的说法，伏地魔分裂了灵魂就等于自动放弃斯莱特林的姓氏和坚持。至于黑魔法造诣……我得说，那可真不怎么样。没有名分也没有能力，斯莱特林阁下总不会看上这样的东西？”

“既然不担心萨拉查，那么你是在怀疑戈德里克的战斗力？你认为戈德里克没办法在萨拉查到来前杀了伏地魔，是吗？”赫尔加弯了弯眼睛，“被人怀疑的滋味如何，戈德里克？”

格林德沃已经听不到戈德里克的回复了。

他嘴里咬着什么看不见却十分柔软的东西，焦黑的手臂上被赫尔加种下了一粒又一粒的种子。种子在赫尔加的指挥下逐渐破“土”而出，痛苦随着生长的枝桠逐渐加剧。格林德沃此时已经无法思考了，他痛得目眦俱裂，耳中轰鸣，喉咙里有的只是一声又一声不成语句的嘶吼。

虽然过程极为痛苦，但疗效也是立竿见影的。在格林德沃被黑魔法诅咒过的手臂上，种子延伸出根系在不断生长，一层又一层地包裹了整条手臂。根系所至的地方长出了新生的皮肉，而带着诅咒的皮肉则像污泥般粘连着掉落。

“其实你昏迷着会轻松一点。现在是不是后悔把我给你的生死水倒掉了？”棕发女巫耸了耸肩，对眼前的一切视若平常，“别这么看着我，我好歹也是个黑巫师，黑魔法当然不会像白巫术那么舒服。”说话间，她随手关上了门，把呜咽和惨叫关在了一室之内。

室内重新安静下来。

罗伊纳收回看向房门的目光，揉了揉自己的眉心：“所以你想在萨拉查来之前处理好伏地魔及其党羽。”

“是的。”白巫师点了点头，“我不想再忍他了，我打算这星期之内就发起反攻。”

“这星期？”罗伊纳一愣，随即若有所思地打量着戈德里克，“圣徒的势力已深受打击，凤凰社刚刚失去了唯一的援手。排除阿布思突发奇想的可能性，看来你已经能够确定伏地魔的知识和魔力来源——我想伏地魔自己也知道了？他以为的奇遇不是奇遇，不过是别人筹谋已久的利用。”

见戈德里克不可置否，罗伊纳转了转指尖的笔，冷静地继续了自己的推断。“据我所知，伏地魔一直对自己的能力和运气极为自信，如非必要他不会怀疑自己，而他现在竟然也发现了其中的漏洞——如果不是别人故意要他知道，就是对方已没有必要再遮掩这一点。”

“奇拿斯人要发起总攻了？”罗伊纳问道。

“总攻倒还不至于，但空间的破口确实更大了。之前最多只能通过三级兽兵，现在估计六级以下的单位进入不是问题。”戈德里克回应道，“在对方大规模突入之前，我觉得有必要先把内部的渣滓清理一下。”

“哪怕内战之后，巫师界内部必然两败俱伤、损失惨重？……不，这才是你想要的吧？”

“面对外敌，实力衰落到三级巫师的你无法抗衡三级以上的敌人；而赫尔加必须要镇守霍格沃茨；至于我，身为巫师界唯一的王族，必须保住魔法部以及中心腹地的大部分巫师——到时候的魔法界将再一次处于危难之中，而人们唯一的选择就是进一步的召唤，是吧？”罗伊纳嘲讽地反问。

“毕竟现代巫师中的最强者也不过是二级巫师，而伏地魔却已踏入三级的领域。”戈德里克摸了摸下巴，平静地神色中带着不易察觉的冷漠：“总不能放着伏地魔在我们对抗外敌时尽情杀戮。”

罗伊纳挑了挑眉，放下了手中的笔：“于是那个时候的魔法界需要的是一个善于破坏更善于建设的巫师，而这个人选只可能是萨拉查。萨拉查可以拒绝所有人的召唤，却不可能拒绝来自魔法与元素的求助。”

“这还真是深谋远虑，戈德里克。”女巫讥讽地说道，“今天你想方设法把我们都召集到一起，恐怕根本不是为了求助，而就只是为了通知我们这个决定。可是你应该知道，就算你不这么做，萨拉查也会来看你。”

“是啊，可那种短暂的停留能让我们相聚多久？五分钟，十分钟？我要的不是只见一面，我想要的是长长久久。” 金发的巫师反问：“更何况，我做错了吗？”

“我没有欺凌弱小，也不曾威凌无辜，我做的正是他们想要我做的。“戈德里克冷漠地说，他湛蓝的眼眸像是一把寒光闪闪的锋刃，让人光是看着便觉刺痛，”所有人都会喜欢我这个选择的，伏地魔早该死了。“

“我不会放任他活着，玷污萨拉查的名誉。”

“这还真是冠冕堂皇。”女巫低笑。

“所以你会帮我吗？“

“为什么不呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章萨拉查正式出场！本章MVP无疑是戈德里克。
> 
> 关于实力设定：
> 
> 邓布利多/格林德沃：二级巫师
> 
> 伏地魔：二级巅峰，一只脚踏在三级边缘
> 
> 戈德里克：三级巫师（原十三级巫师）
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：十三级巫师
> 
> 【小剧场】
> 
> 戈德里克：拜托了，我真的很想追到萨拉查。
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：来来来，我先帮你分析一下。追男朋友呢，最重要的就是思路明确，你看我们先来分析一下萨拉查的心理……
> 
> 戈德里克 ：。
> 
> 戈德里克：我觉着不行，这样太不尊重萨拉查了。
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：？？？
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：那你想怎么办？
> 
> 戈德里克（突然兴奋）：不如我们先把伏地魔杀了，然后再打个假赛……
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：？？？
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：这就是你单身几十年的原因？？？


	6. Chapter 6

谈话后的第三天，凤凰社与食死徒的战斗打响了。与此同时，戈德里克在魔法部截住了正欲撤退的伏地魔。两人战斗持续了整个下午，伏地魔在此过程中失去了五个魂器，最终不敌逃亡，只余下少部分死忠伏地魔的食死徒在主人的命令下拼死反击。

鲜血与咒语照亮了每一名巫师的脸，这场席卷了整个巫师界的战斗里没有人能独善其身。争斗与厮杀在每一个角落开展，就连庇护着大部分老幼妇孺的霍格沃茨也有食死徒混入其中。

一片纷乱中，很少有人注意到一片静默的巴伐利亚森林已经被雾气笼罩。或者说，就算有人注意到了，迫在眉睫的危机也让他们无暇顾及。没人发现笼罩着森林的朦胧雾气里影影绰绰露出了巨大的兽影，一只又一只看不清模样的兽兵展露身姿，在模糊的雾气中汇聚成一片沉默的海洋。

卢平从昏迷中忽然醒来。

他的头仍然隐隐作痛，双手酸痛无力地抓不住魔杖，可长期以来的战斗习惯仍然让他拼命睁开眼观察四周，却只看到周围一圈模模糊糊的绿色。这是哪？卢平喘着粗气，试图回忆起之前发生了什么。

战斗……对，他们在和食死徒战斗！一场又一场的战斗，不断地救援，不断地奔袭，直到另一方彻底死亡……陷入绝境的食死徒燃起了无法熄灭的厉火，他们试图幻影移行，但爆发的厉火扭曲了咒语指向的方向……

这大概就是幻影移行失败的结果吧，幸运的是卢平并没把自己切成几块，但他现在的处境也无疑并不值得庆幸。将自己的呼吸压到最低，卢平眨了眨眼前依然是模糊一片的双眼，试图聆听周遭的声响。

爆炸带来的耳鸣在他的努力下逐渐沉寂，火焰“哔啪”的声音伴着汤羹咕嘟咕嘟煮沸的声音渐渐传来。与此同时，卢平比其他人更敏锐一些的嗅觉也突然开始工作，他无意识地开始分辨起食物的香味——土豆，蘑菇和野果的味道美妙地交融着，卢平忽然意识到自己已经一天没有进食了，他的肚子应景的“咕噜”起来。

似乎注意到了他的苏醒，靴子踩在草叶上的声音伴着微不可闻的草药香气逐渐靠近，卢平赶忙闭上眼睛，潜意识里却隐隐感到了熟悉。没等卢平回忆起这熟悉感来自何处，他便感觉自己的上半身被轻轻抬起。

来人让卢平的头靠在自己膝上，微凉的手则轻轻遮住了卢平紧闭的双眼。热度从他指掌之中流淌而出，惹得卢平不安地动了动眼珠。那感觉并不讨厌，像是劳累了一天后将身体浸入热水一般，温热之余带来些微的刺痛。

“好了，你睁开眼睛吧。”带着笑意的声音如此说道。

熟悉感愈发强烈了。卢平的手指缩了缩，无法移动身体的处境让他极为不安，但他身体里属于格兰芬多的一面还是促使他睁开眼面对一切。眼前白光闪过，双目所及的一切忽然变得清晰起来。卢平惊讶地眨了眨眼，下意识略过周遭的林木，直直看向那个将他救起的人影。

“教授？”卢平愕然道。

这是一个卢平意料之外的人选，或者说，这是一个自从卢平毕业后就再没能遇见的人。在那段快乐的学生生涯里，他曾无数次服用过这个人调配的药水，也正是这个人的帮助，使他不必每到月圆之夜便蜷缩在尖叫棚屋破烂黑暗的斗室中。

毕业后，这段日子渐渐被掩藏在回忆之中，除了几位的知情者外，几乎没人知道卢平曾与这位不知名的教授有过交集。可卢平无法忘却那段日子。在尖叫棚屋里挣扎听起来似乎与在有求必应室里昏睡并没什么不同，但对卢平来说，他确实无比感激。

纵然关于这位教授真实身份的传言甚嚣尘上，甚至有人猜测他便是神秘人的先祖，是那位有史以来最恐怖的黑巫师。但卢平对他的信任远远超过了他可能拥有的身份，毕业后每个无法自控的月圆之夜，他无法不回忆起唯一一个在他最虚弱时陪伴在他身边的长辈。

现在，就像过去那样，这位教授再一次在他最需要的时候出现在了卢平面前。

“萨拉查斯莱特林……是您吗？”连卢平自己都没想到，他脱口而出的第一句完整的话竟是这个。他窘迫地张了张口，却贫乏地什么也说不出口。在这位教授面前，卢平好像又变成了那个羞怯腼腆的学生。

“是我。”萨拉查并不否认。黑巫师端着碗走到了卢平身边，一边扶着卢平的上身将煮好的汤羹一点点喂给他，一边为曾经的学生解释起来：“我们现在在巴伐利亚森林。你身上被厉火伤得很重，我在汤里加了些镇痛治愈的魔药，你吃了睡一觉，明天应该就可以活动了。”

入口的汤羹浓稠而又鲜美，卢平大口吞咽着食物，感觉冰冷的胃部一点点暖和起来。他一时不知道该怎么回话，只好埋头吃饭，假装自己并不曾问出什么失礼的问题。

他问的问题也确实算不上失礼，萨拉查也根本不曾在意。在这段时间里，他救下的人并不止卢平一个，也不是每个人都像卢平那样对他心怀善意。

也许因为萨拉查身处此处的缘故，此时的巴伐利亚森林被魔法和元素认定为最安全的地方。不知多少巫师幻影移行的终点被冥冥中的意志修改到了此处，也就逼得萨拉查不得不到处“捡尸“，免得那群冒冒失失的巫师真把自己作死在了异变的巴伐利亚森林中。

安排卢平躺好休憩，萨拉查为他布置好防御法阵后便提着灯笼离开了此处。因走动频繁，他赤裸的双脚早已不堪重负，可来自土地与水脉的帮助依然使他以极快的速度分辨出生命的气息。将轻伤的先行送走，重伤的急救喂药，当萨拉查指挥路上偶遇的小猫豹背着一箱子草药往回赶时，他难得遇上了一个完好的健康巫师。

德国人、圣徒、盖勒特格林德沃的心腹、德姆斯特朗七年级在读生、擅长现代黑魔法、家族对诅咒很有研究……此次来是奉了格林德沃的命令查看巴伐利亚森林的状况，身上刻录了敏锐感官的铭文，并且在几分钟前刚刚见过萨拉查处理过的兽兵的残骸。

常人看不见的信息盘旋在这个紧张的年轻巫师身边，萨拉查阅读着这些信息，对这个还未毕业的学生有了更多的宽容。他一向喜欢孩子，脾气又好，十分体谅年轻巫师的恐惧与不安。萨拉查善解人意地露出双手，暴露出自己没拿魔杖的事实，他尽可能柔和地说：“你需要帮助吗？我的同伴受伤了，采到的魔药可以分你一半。“

“站在那！不要看我！“年轻巫师——海德尔大喊道。他很快意识到自己的声音太大了，因此神经质地看了看左右。但对面巫师依言垂眸的举动还是安抚了他不安的神经，让海德尔得以稍微平复了下心绪，更加仔细地打量起了对面的巫师。

对面的巫师有着鸦黑色的长发与苍白的面容，他柔软的发丝被银色的发饰束起，柔顺地搭在肩膀一侧。此刻他眼睫低垂的模样看起来温顺而又疲倦，让人无端想起微风拂过湖面时带起的阵阵涟漪，秀美而脆弱。

“美丽“。

不知为何，尽管这个巫师的面容绝不像媚娃那样有着尖锐而让人发疯的美貌，可海德尔见到他的第一印象仍是这个词。年轻的巫师无法准确地形容这种感受，若是格林德沃在这里，他便会发现这种美丽更像是魔法与元素为弱小者标注的警示。

海德尔看了一会就忍不住移开了视线，他不知道这是生存本能在向他发起绝不能惹怒禁忌的警告，但还是下意识遵从了本能。海德尔咽了咽口水，老师与长辈的教导让他的目光快速扫过巫师墨绿绣银的长袍，更动了动鼻子试图嗅闻，没有一点血迹和一丝血腥味的结果终于让他略微放下了心。更何况，来之前被长辈恒定在身上的超感魔法仍在起效，通过铭文从那个巫师身上传来的安定感让海德尔更多了几分信任。

他不会伤害我的。不知为何，海德尔心里忽然升起这样的想法。

海德尔垂下了魔杖，他用自己也不知道的柔和声音问道：“你来这里做什么？“

“我的同伴幻影移行失败，不小心来到了这里。他受了伤，所以……“萨拉查说道。见年轻巫师垂下了魔杖，他便把素白的指尖重新藏入了宽袖中：“你可以叫我萨尔。你看起来似乎很疲惫，要到我们的营地休息一下吗？”

这真是一个古怪而又让人心生疑虑的邀请，但萨拉查作为“饲育者”对幼崽的亲和力终于起了效，年轻的巫师和他交换了姓名，同意一同前往驻地休息。萨拉查也因此松了口气——这一次奇拿斯人派来的兽兵可真不少，他们死亡的地点也绝不只这个小巫师之前撞上的一处。

对这个还未毕业的年轻巫师来说，直面众多生前实力远超他的兽兵尸体无疑不是好事。更何况，为了尽快恢复此处土地的生机与魔力，萨拉查还细心地把那些尸体碾成肉末铺好，连灵魂都扯碎埋进了土里，那景象对普通巫师来说确实刺激过了头。

等会还是找机会把现场再处理一下吧。萨拉查一边柔声安抚着受惊过度的小巫师，一边有些头疼地想。

萨拉查走路本就慢，他知道有弱点的人总是更让人放心，就也不在乎在海德尔面前暴露出自己这一点。两人走走停停了一个小时才终于到了之前的营地，营地里的狼人还在昏沉地睡着，时不时飘出几句梦话，萨拉查把锅里的汤羹热了热，自己喝了些，又招呼海德尔烘烤自带的干粮。

一夜无话。

待卢平从梦中清醒时，营地里只有一个面上稚气未脱的年轻巫师。那个巫师用带着德语口音的英语问他：“教授是谁？”也许是吃饱喝足又休息够了的缘故，海德尔的精神比初遇萨拉查时好了许多，也更带出几分学生气，“我不是故意偷听的，只是您梦里一直在念叨这位教授。”

“我是海德尔，圣徒的预备成员。很高兴见到你，凤凰社的卢平先生。”

“我也很高兴见到你。”卢平回答。他动了动身子，高兴地发现酸软的身躯已经可以活动了，便吃力地支撑起身子，慢慢打量起了四周的环境和对面的人。面对伏地魔，凤凰社和圣徒早就结为联盟，对彼此的成员也略有了解，对面的年轻巫师看起来就十分面熟，似乎是阿布思校长提过的“对感应魔法非常有天赋的德姆斯特朗的学生”。

看着这张年轻的脸，卢平心里有些沉重：与食死徒的争斗愈发激烈，连这样没毕业的孩子都要上战场。可思及那位斯莱特林教授，他的心里又多了几分信心。“我昨晚梦到了些上学时的事。”刻意回避了海德尔的问题，卢平避重就轻地回答。

卢平也确实没有说谎，这些年他也不是第一次做这个梦。月圆之夜对于他这样的人总是一场难以度过的噩梦，可在霍格沃茨的日子里，这样的夜晚却不那么难过。卢平爱他的朋友们，更难以忘记有求必应室里柔软的床，和坐在床边认真读书的教授。每当他服药后陷入昏睡时温柔抚过头顶的手是那么温暖，第二天醒来时被塞到手里的橘子糖更甜得沁人心脾。

这是独属于莱姆斯卢平的回忆，他不只愿意和最亲密的朋友分享。不等卢平想出更多敷衍的话，他们话题的主人便捧着一束红果回来了。萨拉查将酸甜的果子塞给两人，笑眯眯地坐到了火堆旁：“吃吧，很甜的。”

萨拉查一到，海德尔就拘谨了起来。他偷偷敲了敲温柔微笑着的萨拉查，摘了颗小红果放进嘴里，顿时酸得脸都皱了起来。“这里的植物不是都变异了吗？这样直接吃没关系吗？”一边说着，年轻巫师一边又捡了一颗放进嘴里。

“嗯，没事的。”萨拉查揉了揉自己酸痛的小腿，笑着说，“之前的异变是因为受到了其他世界的污染。现在污染已经解除了，森林里的异变也会渐渐消退。目前，已经有一些植物可以吃了。”

“莱姆斯休息得怎么样了？”黑巫师又问道。趁两人休息时，他已经把巴伐利亚森林里这段时间涌入的敌人收拾的差不多了。想来一次性死了上千兽兵，对面的奇拿斯人也不会贸然派来更多的炮灰。重重法阵被严密地布置在空间入口和森林边境，萨拉查处理好一切才拖着疲惫的身子赶了回来。

“我已经没事了。”卢平赶忙回道。他吃到的几颗都还比较甜，因此说起话来也比较游刃有余：“我刚刚接到了邓布利多校长的通讯，现在战斗已经告一段落了，我们可以直接去魔法部登记。”

“是的，被召唤来的古代巫师都要先去各国魔法部登记的。不需要登记具体的等级，只要登记下擅长的方向就可以了。”海德尔赶忙补充，他有些期待地看向萨拉查，忐忑地小声问：“你……是白巫师吗？”

也不怪海德尔有这样的疑问。通常意义上，古代黑巫师残忍疯癫的形象实在深入人心，古代白巫师虽然算不上和善，但精神状态看起来总比黑巫师好上许多。在这样的状态下，就连一向崇尚黑魔法的德姆斯特朗也不得不承认白巫师更加容易相处。

萨拉查眨眨眼睛，笑着说：“我是黑巫师。”不再逗目瞪口呆的小巫师，他回过头看向卢平，有些期待地问：“戈德里克也在魔法部，是吗？”

上学时期就听过他无数次夸赞格兰芬多的卢平当然不会对斯莱特林和格兰芬多的关系产生疑问，他也笑着回应：“是的，格兰芬多阁下正在和新任部长讨论战后分割的问题。”

萨拉查忍不住微笑起来。

他们一同离开了巴伐利亚森林，又在对角巷彼此分别。送走了有点依依不舍的海德尔，在卢平的帮助下萨拉查来到了魔法部的对面。大规模的魔力冲刷下， 魔法部原先的位置已经变成了一片废墟和地下深深的坑洞。好在现今的魔法界同麻瓜界是重叠却不重合的状态，否则新任部长就要为如何向麻瓜首相解释而头疼了。

萨拉查坐在魔法部深坑不远处的石阶上，一边把好心来帮忙的幼年猫豹揉到哼哼唧唧翻肚皮，一边啜饮着卢平友情提供的对角巷特产饮料。此地沉淀了千年的魔力流动通过垂地的指尖不断传递上来，萨拉查将自己的魔力慢慢渗入进去，一点点梳理着那些堵塞或是扭曲的脉络。

萨拉查承认他没想好该怎么面对戈德里克，从戈德里克行为里透露出的执着甚至让他心里有了些不切实际的幻想。可就算他尽力把每一分思考的余地都用魔法与公式填满，可还是未能抵住那个飞奔而来的身影。

当被人用力搂进怀里时，萨拉查的神情有些空白。

对于戈德里克来讲，他们上一次会面也许不过是在几天之前，可对萨拉查来说，那已经是三年前的事了。微一愣神后，萨拉查便用力回抱住戈德里克。像往常一样，萨拉查仰起脸任凭戈德里克做他喜欢的任何事。

“戈德里克……”咽喉处被又嗅又舔的感觉实在太过奇怪，萨拉查竭力忍住躲闪的欲望，一边在身周布下更多忽略咒，一边小心翼翼地、用尽量不刺激到戈德里克的语气试图劝说。只是还没等他说完，就被戈德里克骤然抬起的、仿佛猫一样紧缩的瞳孔吓了一跳。

戈德里克压低了声音，暴怒地低吼：“你背着我有别的猫了？”说着，他凶狠地瞪了眼蜷缩在一旁的猫豹，直看得猫崽惊慌地炸了毛。戈德里克伤心又难以置信地拎起那只猫豹，愤怒地质问萨拉查：“我哪里比不上他？你为什么不先来找我？”

“……”萨拉查。

萨拉查终于忍不住捂着脸笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> 狮蛇见面时暗中围观的鹰獾：
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加（期待）：吃醋是推动感情发展的良药。
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：上！戈德里克！去质问萨拉查！欺负那个莱姆斯和海德尔！
> 
> （戈德里克（暴怒）：你背着我有别的猫了？！！！）
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：……
> 
> （戈德里克（伤心）：我哪里比不过这个小猫崽？？？）
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：……
> 
> 罗伊纳/赫尔加：就这？就这？？？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be with you until the end

萨拉查出走后的三十多年后的今天，他们终于再次相聚。也许对萨拉查来说不过是重新见到了前日晚饭前刚刚见过的朋友，但对戈德里克却并不是这样。

戈德里克人生的后半段完全就是为了践行约定而活的。因为萨拉查离开前说过“也许会有再见的一日”，因此进行了长达三十年漫长而又无望地寻找，因为告别时答应了“分别后也要幸福的地活着”，所以日日夜夜不断逼迫自己尽可能地充实地度过每一天。

但戈德里克最终还是没能按照萨拉查期望的那样轻松而又快乐，萨拉查的离开似乎也带走了他获得喜悦的能力。快乐像是从指缝里漏出的沙子，纵然是曾经愿意付出一切的东西都已失去了让他停留的能力，唯一能够让戈德里克流连忘返的竟然只是一段又一段的回忆。

萨拉查微笑的眼睛，萨拉查说话时微微颤动的喉结，萨拉查细白有力的手指，萨拉查凑过来谈笑时温热的吐息，这些曾经再普通不过的日常成了戈德里克渴望到发疯的事。他思念成狂，支柱崩塌，实力一日日衰落到了不足原先的十分之一，某一日醒来时竟然发现连压制血脉都做不到了。

就像现在这样。

瞳孔成为非人的竖瞳，牙齿也变得森然又尖锐。戈德里克一靠近萨拉查便忍不住在他身上留下自己的气味，像一只真正的野兽那样挣扎着想要咬穿他的喉咙，然后将他染血的身躯拖回自己的洞穴，把他完完全全变成自己的所有物。

利齿在萨拉查的脖颈划出一道又一道的血痕，戈德里克一手掐着那只猫豹的脖子，一手紧紧搂住了萨拉查细瘦的腰肢。他将全身的重量都压在萨拉查身上，迫得黑巫师不得不向后倒去，不得不进一步地放开防御，将大部分要害都暴露在了戈德里克触手可及之处。

戈德里克把脸埋在了萨拉查的颈窝里，他作为人的理智和作为兽的欲望不断搏斗着，最终随着黑巫师轻柔的抚摸渐渐平静下来。一如既往地，萨拉查总是知道怎么才能让戈德里克安静下来。无论是初见时还是现在，他轻易掌控着戈德里克的喜怒哀乐。

现在也是一样。黑巫师姿态顺从地伸出双臂拥抱着戈德里克，放在戈德里克背后的双手却轻而易举地找到了并未显现的双翼所在位置。他力度适中地抚摸轻捋着那里，像是在顺着看不见的羽毛。戈德里克舒服得“呼噜”起来，而随着紧绷的神经逐渐放松，他作为人的理智逐渐占了上风。

戈德里克尴尬地松开了那只“喵嗷喵嗷”呜咽着的小猫崽，羞耻得头晕目眩地支起了身子。血腥味尚未从他舌尖褪去，因属性相冲而带来的灼热感席卷了口腔，戈德里克低着头，几乎不敢去看萨拉查一片湿漉的颈间。

萨拉查却仍在笑着，他好容易才止住了笑意。黑巫师饶有兴致地看着因为太过窘迫而紧绷着脸的白巫师，试探性地掏出手帕做出一副打算擦拭的样子。注意到戈德里克的眼神无意识地随着他的手移动着，萨拉查忍不住弯了弯眼睛。

他决定暂时不再逗他。

萨拉查把手帕塞给了戈德里克，含笑问他：“你能帮我擦一擦吗？”

由自己动手显然比看着别人（包括萨拉查）擦掉他留下的印记好多了，戈德里克“嗯”了一声接过手帕，擦到一半才意识到了什么。“你又逗我。”戈德里克无奈地叹息，手下的动作却仍是又轻又柔的。

“因为再见面的戈德里克看起来很有趣嘛。”黑巫师笑盈盈地说着。他似乎完全没被戈德里克突如其来地“袭击”吓到，甚至因此感到十分有趣。萨拉查将那只可怜的猫崽抱到怀里，划破指尖喂给了它一滴血以作饱受惊吓的赔偿，随后自然地将它塞进袖子里，避过了戈德里克锋利地眼刀。

“看起来失控的情况比上次见面的时候更严重了呢。”黑巫师若有所思地说，他仰着脖子任凭戈德里克动作，假装没看到戈德里克不时投向那只袖子的目光。“既然是因为失去我的缘故才开始失控，那我留在这里的话，失去的支柱能够重新恢复吗？”

戈德里克顿了顿。高级巫师强大的身体机能让萨拉查脖颈上的伤口愈合如初，颈间湿漉的液体也逐渐被擦得干干净净。戈德里克却没结束动作，他动作自然地收起了萨拉查的帕子，又从自己怀里掏出一块新的，打湿后又轻轻擦拭起来。

戈德里克目光专注，神色严肃，好像接下来的话不是从他口中说出来的一样。“我觉得是的，”戈德里克说，“我觉得你应该多和我在一起。”

萨拉查笑了笑。他静静看着戈德里克，又好像在看着某个很远的地方。萨拉查很快做出了决定，或者说这个决定在他来之前就已经做好了。

萨拉查轻快又温柔地回答：“我会一直陪着你，直到最后。”

戈德里克低垂的视线猛地抬了起来，他怔怔地看着萨拉查，似乎并不明白萨拉查为什么能够这么迅速地做出决定。戈德里克嘴巴开合了几次，他像是高兴得懵了，又像是根本没听懂萨拉查刚刚说了什么。

萨拉查先推了推戈德里克：“你的事还没做完吧？收个尾，我们一起回霍格沃茨怎么样？”接着，他又像往常那样抱怨着：“我实在是走不动了，我真恨不得能换一双新腿。古代巫师的通行证你也帮我做了吧？我擅长魔药和魔法阵，黑魔法就别麻烦我了。低阶的还没什么问题，高阶的我现在真不知道能不能用出来。”

戈德里克被轻轻推了推才反应过来，他慢了一拍才应了声“好”，湛蓝的眼睛里除了高兴更多了些纠结。

在他起身前，萨拉查指尖绕过了一丝银亮的细丝，他将线轻轻缠在戈德里克小指上，柔声说：“这个时代的踪丝还挺有趣的，我刚刚解析了一下，仿制了一个。凭借这个你可以随时知道我的地址，甚至可以听到我这边的声音。”

银光的一端在戈德里克指尖环成一个完美的圆，另一端则绕在了萨拉查腰上。随着两端锚定，细丝消隐在空气中。黑巫师挑剔地点评着：“这个做得还不太好，先勉强用一下吧。我刚刚发现了两个有趣的小东西，先去看一下。你那边要是先结束了就来接我吧。”

戈德里克动了动小指，与另一个人相连的感觉鲜明地传递了过来。这种控制他人的感觉让戈德里克有些自我唾弃，但他却不得不承认这样的举动让他获得了更多的安全感。刚刚被萨拉查许诺而带来的冲击般的喜悦逐渐褪去了，戈德里克将一切重新压回心底，找回了曾经的稳重和从容。

戈德里克有些复杂地看着萨拉查，认真点了点头。他其实并不认为萨拉查理解他心中所存的卑劣心思，但这样已经足够了。像以前一样，和萨拉查聊天，和萨拉查相见，和萨拉查一起做着重要或者不重要的事，做萨拉查最好的朋友也是最重要的人，对戈德里克而言，这样就已经足够了。

见戈德里克恢复平静转身离去，萨拉查也站起了身。他背着手看着戈德里克的身影逐渐消失在魔法部原址所在的大坑里，随后才转身向着之前感应到的地方慢慢走去。消化着血液的猫崽在他袖子里的隐藏空间中睡得香甜，一路上萨拉查本着谨慎地态度给自己套了五层防御魔法又准备了三层触发型诅咒。

萨拉查来到了一处废弃的房屋里。这里似乎原来是个馅饼店，屋顶坍塌了一半，剩下的一半被几根尚未倒塌的立柱艰难地支撑着。萨拉查弯腰走进那块狭小的空间，假装未曾注意到化作阴影藏在入口附近的弱小巫师。

萨拉查在一条灰扑扑的宝石项链前停下。他从半位面取出一双手套戴上，弯着腰靠近了那个脏兮兮地躺在地面上的首饰。项链正中的宝石在日光下闪着黯淡的光芒，像是有飘渺的魂灵在其上摇曳。

暗中分辨着宝石上的黑魔法诅咒，萨拉查装作一无所觉地样子拿起了回魂石，他自己身上的诅咒和回魂石上附着的诅咒激烈对撞起来，萨拉查歪头凝视着躲在其中的灵魂碎片惊慌地挣扎。看了一会，确定里面的灵魂碎片实在弱小得不值一提后，萨拉查才用带着手套的手拿出一枚镊子，小心地将那片灵魂夹了出来。

灰白的灵魂碎片里裹着一颗不大不小的机械装置，萨拉查随手将之碾成碎片，而后指挥着另一只镊子将深深陷入灵魂躯体内的光亮剑气夹取出来。那些剑气像是流光溢彩的气流缠绵又坚韧地钉在伏地魔的灵魂里，因为剑光主人赋予它的特质而显得格外坚硬，如有实质。

躲藏在回魂石里的伏地魔主魂因为他的动作又惊又惧，他面容扭曲地看着原先被他以为是最后杀手锏的装置被这个巫师随手毁去，又因为巫师替他拔除创伤的行为而心怀期待。伏地魔试探了几句却全无回应，不得不闭口等着一切的结束。

萨拉查却根本没注意伏地魔在说什么，他的目光只集中在那些光亮圣洁的剑气上。魔法界原先稀薄的魔法与元素根本支持不了五级以上的巫师发挥实力，现有的高级巫师赫尔加和罗伊纳又完全不愿插手纷争，也许伏地魔和他的党羽便因此误会了什么，可萨拉查没有义务为他解答。

随着碎裂的剑气被逐渐取出，戈德里克与伏地魔的一战逐渐呈现在了萨拉查的面前。萨拉查着迷地看着这似能荡涤一切邪恶的剑光，并没在这里读取其中蕴含着的景象，而是将之珍重地藏在了怀中特定的位置。而与此同时，原先折磨着伏地魔、使他不得不看着自己一步步走向死亡的力量也渐渐离开了他的魂体。

伏地魔鼓足勇气，可还没等他做什么，一股混杂着憎恨与绝望的魔力猛然击穿了他的灵魂，随后到来的是烈火一般的灼烧感。伏地魔留在世上的最后一眼便是黑巫师漫不经心垂下的指尖，深黑邪恶的魔力像流水一般顺着指尖滴落，一碰到他的灵魂燃烧起来，甚至顺着灵魂的联系烧向了他最后的分魂。

不到一个呼吸的时间，失去了利用价值的伏地魔彻底灰飞烟灭。萨拉查收好手套转身离开了这个废墟，没有再看门口阴影里的巫师一眼。而躲藏在阴影里的小巴蒂睁大了眼睛，他死死捂住嘴巴，痛苦地注视着逐渐消去的黑魔标记。小巴蒂的眼里露出了仇恨和怨毒的光，却未曾注意到，一条手指长的灰色毒蛇蜿蜒地爬进了他的衣领，渐渐融入了他的身体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】  
> 盖勒特：所以我就说他俩肯定有一腿。  
> 赫尔加：其实还没有呢。  
> 盖勒特：就这样还没成？？？  
> 赫尔加：不仅没成，而且还BE了呢。  
> 罗伊纳（白眼）：戈德里克凭实力单身到死，谢谢。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个对所有人都很温柔、但是唯独对戈德里克有点病病的萨拉查，和一个对所有人都有点微妙的黑、唯独对萨拉查超正直的戈德里克。
> 
> 因为超正直，结果完全没能get到萨拉查的诱惑呢，戈德里克。
> 
> 虽然一直表现的很温柔，但却毫不怜惜地打碎了戈德里克的幻想呢，萨拉查。
> 
> 恋爱相谈会估计得等下章了……

萨拉查和戈德里克回到了霍格沃茨。

伏地魔刚刚失势的当下正是邓布利多最忙的时候，可尽管如此也不会没有与创始人会面的时间。可戈德里克却好像注意不到这点似的，直接将萨拉查带回了自己的房间。

“我想你更需要休息。”当黑巫师委婉地提出疑问时，白巫师毫不犹豫地做出了这样的回应。

“可是……如果只是说几句话的话，也许并不会花费多少时间。”萨拉查温顺地坐在床边，他注视着背对着他摆弄着些瓶瓶罐罐的戈德里克，心中不好的预感愈发强盛，“这样一声不吭的侵入他人的领地，我觉得似乎不太妥当……”

戈德里克因为这句话停顿了下动作，他摘下手套，拿着罐药膏转过了身。“这里不是什么‘他人的领土’，”戈德里克用不赞同的目光看向他的老朋友，加重了语气，“不论过了多久，不论现任校长是谁，霍格沃茨都属于你。”

“我当初已经将城堡捐出去了……”萨拉查下意识地反驳，他的注意力却早已从话题中偏移。随着戈德里克的走近，细微的药香也越发清晰。萨拉查难以克制地用目光追随着那罐闪着微光的透明药膏，手指无意识地抓紧了床单。

萨拉查当然知道这罐药膏是做什么的——不如说，这罐药膏从来只有一个用途。回忆中巨大的痛楚隔着千年的时光倏忽而来，让黑巫师不由自主地微微发起抖来。萨拉查不自然地捋了捋头发，虚弱地挣扎道：“我觉得我恢复得挺好的，应该还不到用‘这个’的地步……”

“卢平都告诉我了。”戈德里克抬眼看了看不安的好友，平静地回应道，“你在巴伐利亚森林里走了至少两个小时。”在最后几个词上加重了音量，他在萨拉查的面前单膝跪下，像是并没有注意到黑巫师一瞬间的瑟缩，“你的身体到底恢复的如何，一查便知。”

萨拉查看起来下一秒就会逃出房间，戈德里克却毫不在意。铁石心肠的白巫师无视了萨拉查微弱的挣扎，他宽大的手掌轻而易举地握住了黑巫师纤细的脚踝，随后不容置疑地把他的右脚放在了自己的膝上。宽大的裤腿在魔法的作用下轻轻撩起，露出了黑巫师细白的小腿，戈德里克注视着这苍白无暇的肌肤，紧贴着的手指不由动了动。

右手固定着萨拉查的脚踝，左手则沾了些透明药膏，在开始涂抹的前一秒，戈德里克礼貌性地告知了一声：“我要开始了。”

“等等！”萨拉查表情空白了一瞬，随后向前扑住了戈德里克那只手，“等等……我是说，我还没有沐浴……”意识到自己做了什么，黑巫师的脸上泛起了窘迫的绯色，他羞愧地犹疑着视线，小声为自己分辨：“我只是还没准备好……”

“嗯，我知道。”戈德里克平淡地回应道，他垂着头，疲倦地坦言了自己卑劣的心机，“我就是故意的。我不想你准备好了再检查，我想知道你现在到底是个什么状况。”

“我从不对你说谎。”萨拉查低声道，戈德里克的话像闪电一样照亮了他有些散乱的思绪，黑巫师一瞬间捕捉到了些连戈德里克自己也不清楚的感情。像是一盆冷水从头浇下，萨拉查的心因此骤然平静下来，曾经的些许奢望也随之烟消云散。而去除了温情的窒碍和妄念的干扰，一切便在电光石火间分条缕析，无处遁形。

将计就计倒也不错。萨拉查这样想着。

“可你也不会告诉我全部的真相。”戈德里克没有发现萨拉查的改变，他将脸挨在了萨拉查的小腿上，像是无颜面对萨拉查失望的表情，可下一刻他的脸就被萨拉查轻轻托起了。

黑巫师重新找回了自己的游刃有余，他轻轻捏了捏戈德里克的耳朵，露出一个无可奈何的表情：“那就没办法了。”萨拉查夸张地叹息道，“如果是戈德列克的愿望的话，我有什么理由不去实现呢？”

“不过，”见戈德里克惊讶地睁大了眼睛，萨拉查像是深觉有趣一般眨了眨眼睛，“还是让我先清洗一下身子吧。说真的，矫正的过程可不是一般的痛啊。”用指尖轻抚着戈德里克的脸侧，黑巫师告饶一般放柔了声音：“我的英雄先生，好歹给我一段时间做做心理准备吧？”

虽然不明白萨拉查为何突然改变了心意，戈德里克还是默认了萨拉查的提议。他直起身，小心地让萨拉查坐在了自己的臂弯里，而后单手抱着萨拉查走向了浴室。也许是真的走了太多的路，即便是被这样像抱孩童一样地抱着，萨拉查也并无异议，他甚至顺从地搂着戈德里克的脖子以让自己坐得更稳当点，丝毫没有什么尊严不保的感觉。

“我洗好了就喊你喔。”坐在池边，黑巫师笑吟吟地说着，看样子连从浴室到卧室的这段路也不打算自己走了。

戈德里克“嗯”了一声，他为萨拉查放好水后才离开了浴室，显然对老友的信誉很有信心。而萨拉查也保持了面对戈德里克一贯的诚实守信，半个小时后便被戈德里克抱回了屋里。这一回可就不是刚刚草率的准备了，当萨拉查躺在床上时，他的身上只披了一件宽大的袍子，而戈德里克也脱下外衣，跪坐在了床上。

萨拉查紧了紧宽大的外袍，他随手拿起枕头边的小布包仔细打量着，像是随口提议般道：“要不要手腕也用链子锁一下？”见戈德里克动作一僵，黑巫师的眼睛闪了闪，他装作一无所觉般继续说道：“万一等会挣扎得太厉害，伤了手就不好了……只是用我自己的魔力束缚的话就太容易挣脱了，果然还是戈德里克来做比较好。”

“帮我一下，好吗？戈德里克。”黑巫师笑着说。

戈德里克顿了一下，而后按照萨拉查提议的那样握住了他的手腕。萨拉查的手腕像他的脚踝一样纤瘦而又有力，戈德里克一手便握的过来，而待戈德里克松开手时，一副轻巧却又精致的镣铐便已紧紧贴住了那苍白无暇的肌肤，链条的另一端则没入了戈德里克的身体。

那实在是一对很美的镣铐，精致的雕刻完全符合了萨拉查的审美，闪烁的微光映射着美丽得根本不像是瞬息间便能完成的纹样。比起它原本的用途，这无疑更像是一对真正的艺术品。

与黑魔法截然不同的白魔力带来了些微的灼痛，萨拉查微笑着体会着戈德里克的魔力与自己肌肤相触的感觉。萨拉查为戈德里克的品味赞叹了一声，他动了动手腕，欣赏着锁链碰撞间散发出的银色光晕，这样的景色连戈德里克的目光也不由自主地凝聚其上。

目光对上而又错开，萨拉查饶有兴致地看着戈德里克骤然苍白的面色与躲闪的视线，终于大发慈悲地放过了他可怜的朋友：“要现在开始吗？”说着，他用魔法拉过几个枕头垫在身下，保证自己即使是躺着也能看清戈德里克的神情，随后才咬住了那块小布包，做出一副任人宰割的模样。

戈德里克向来拿萨拉查没办法，像这样几句话之间便被夺走主动权的情况也是常事。他稳定了下心绪，将萨拉查的小腿放在了自己腿上，然后蘸取药膏均匀地涂抹了起来。力度适中的揉按让皮肤吸收药膏的速度更快了些，而萨拉查的身体也随之逐渐紧绷起来。

戈德里克指掌上的药膏触感软滑清透，可对于萨拉查来说，这微凉的药膏带来的却是巨量的痛楚，他的小腿已经几乎感觉不到除了痛以外的任何东西。但这只是个开始而已，随着药膏逐渐起效，萨拉查笔直的小腿上逐渐现出了一条金属色的银线，正正处在腿骨所在的位置。

那是萨拉查为了加固骨骼而打入的稀有魔法金属，凭借着这个，他才能够自如地行走站立。曾经的战役为黑巫师带来了不可弥补的创伤，他的骨骼脆弱易碎到了甚至难以支撑身体的地步。就算身为高位巫师的强大治愈力可以使得任何伤口都在一瞬间愈合，可若是无有支撑，碎裂的骨片也只会支离破碎地嵌合在扭曲生长着的血肉中。于是这根特殊炼制的金属支撑被融入了萨拉查的骨骼，它宛如一个模具，保证了愈合时所有骨片都会恢复到应有的位置。

但这也不是万能的。且不说愈合时如影随形的痛楚，尽管有了支撑着的金属，萨拉查的双腿依然十分脆弱，站立十分钟后就会出现骨裂，行走半小时后便会开始碎裂。就算一次又一次地及时愈合了，可作为支撑的金属仍有着歪斜或是弯曲的风险，而人的身体更不是什么精密运转的机械，一旦设置了程序就会按部就班地运转，因此定期的矫正和治疗几乎是不可避免的。

矫正开始了。

无数大大小小的法阵在那条银线上升起，照亮了戈德里克的脸。几乎在他伸出手轻轻拨动法阵的同一刻，萨拉查忽然剧烈挣扎起来。就像烧红的铁钎从脚掌直直插入了小腿，又像是炙热的岩浆在骨骼中涌动，或者说像是有人拿着粗糙的刀刃迅速割开了每一寸肌肉骨骼，每一根血管、每一块皮肉里涌动着的只有疼痛。

萨拉查的感官中就只剩下了痛，那像是永远持续、永不停息的痛。

痛苦攫取了身体里每一份力气，好像每一寸肌肤都用尽全力去感受那使人疯狂的痛楚。萨拉查眼前一片血色，几乎无法呼吸。身为一个习惯了战斗与血腥的黑巫师，纵然萨拉查能够在每一次行走坐卧间若无其事地忍受着血肉一次次破裂复又生长的痛楚，却从来也无法习惯这一次次的耗时不过数分钟的矫正。

口中已经满是血腥味，泪水湿湿哒哒地流了满脸，黑巫师透过朦胧的泪眼注视着戈德里克，连一丝哀鸣也发不出。那个人的脸在朦胧的视线里并不清晰，可萨拉查却仍然紧紧盯着那个方向，像是濒死之人紧抓着最后一丝稻草。

昏迷了又清醒，清醒着直到再次昏迷，萨拉查甚至不知道矫正是什么时候停止的。目中所见的一切都变成了红色，不知过了多久，在萨拉查模糊的视线里，他终于看到了戈德里克逐渐凑近的脸，看到他拿走了自己口中已经一塌糊涂的布包。

又是这样啊……萨拉查注视着戈德里克，注视着他绝望般的神情，有些茫然地想：明明感受到痛楚的人并不是你，又为什么要露出那样的表情呢？

这实在是一个无意义的问题，因为萨拉查比谁都知道这个答案。耳朵里仍然是一片嗡嗡作响，眼前的戈德里克开合着嘴巴，像是在呼唤着自己的名字，萨拉查疲倦地闭上了眼睛，自嘲般轻笑了一声。

萨拉查慢慢吐出了一口气。

短暂地休憩给了他重新坐起的能力，当萨拉查重新起身时，他看起来已经不再疼痛了。只有黑巫师自己知道，纵然一切伤口已经愈合，可残留的痛苦的余韵依然鲜明地存在在那里，让人恨不得将双腿连根锯断。

萨拉查坐了起来。他仰起脸，让戈德里克替他擦去脸上斑驳的泪痕。萨拉查静静地注视着友人湛蓝的双眼，以此为镜观察着自己如今的状态。“还不算太糟”——在得出这个结论的一瞬间，黑巫师仿佛担忧自己会反悔一般立刻说道：“既然今天有时间，不如连脊骨矫正也一起做了吧？”纵然他勉强维持了若无其事的模样，可这句话的尾音依然克制不住地颤抖着。

逼迫自己忽略掉一切畏缩和软弱，萨拉查让自己向前膝行了几步，直到坐在了戈德里克的膝上。黑巫师将自己整个人都挨到戈德里克怀里，又将外披着的长袍褪到手肘的位置，露出了光洁的脊背。他温顺靠近的模样，疲倦又轻柔地在戈德里克耳边低语着的声音，都像是白巫师最不可言说的梦境忽然投影。

戈德里克颤抖着搂住了自己的友人。纵然矫正时的痛楚并不会有半点被他承担，可戈德里克却依旧汗湿重衣。他颤抖着紧握着萨拉查的腰肢，倾听着萨拉查的心跳，像是握住了自己许久以来的祈望。

这样的萨拉查，这样的萨拉查的请求，无论哪个，戈德里克都无法拒绝。

萨拉查已经虚弱得无暇确定戈德里克的想法了，他不知道戈德里克早已丢盔卸甲、一败涂地，他只是按部就班地做着自己该做的事——他要诱惑戈德里克，他要戈德里克直面那困扰了他数十年的恐惧。

萨拉查知道自己现在的样子狼狈至极，可那又怎么样呢？遥远的过去，萨拉查曾经做过某个神明的祭司，也曾接受过祭司的教育。对于祭司来说，引诱更多的人成为信徒无疑是最高的魅术，而萨拉查也毫无疑问地因此明白了如何让憔悴与脆弱成为不让人厌烦的示弱与引诱。施虐本就是人的天性，而萨拉查的请求又是如此地无法抗拒——

不同于对腿骨的矫正，矫正脊骨之人拥有的是更深的掌控。一点轻微的偏移就可轻易摧毁受术者行走坐卧的能力，只要心怀念想，施术者随时可以对受术人做一切他想做的。

这简直是疯了——没有任何一个巫师会如此迫不及待地将自己的生命与未来交给另一个人去抉择，能够抵御全面控制另一个人未来与生命的诱惑的人更是少之又少。更何况，戈德里克对萨拉查的掌控欲是如此明显，那根被默默接受的踪丝就是对此最好的证明。

从任何人的角度来看，萨拉查采取的方法都太不明智也太极端了，可萨拉查真的很好奇。他就像是一个拆开礼物的小孩子，无比期待着盒子里释放出的到底是怎样的怪物。

萨拉查温柔地浅笑着，他像是一个真正的祭司一般对自家骑士下达了任性的命令，而那只放在脊背上的粗糙的握惯了剑的手，终于慢慢有了动作。

棉布湿润的触感带走了脊背上的汗水，而微凉又滚烫的药膏一层层碰触着肌肤。萨拉查的下巴依靠在戈德里克肩上，几乎控制不住地低笑起来。尽管萨拉查的灵魂都在为即将到来的痛苦而战栗哭号，可他的心神却因为戈德里克的行动而感到了无上的喜悦。

纵然是无上痛苦，由你而来，便也只有无尽欣悦。

就在萨拉查低弱的笑声中，比矫正腿骨时更剧烈的痛苦到来了。那痛苦裹挟着黑暗的回忆在萨拉查脑海里浮浮沉沉，一次又一次的挣扎与死亡紧攥着他的灵魂。萨拉查几乎是无意识地挣扎着，手腕上串联着的锁链叮当作响。他含糊地呜咽着、笑着，黑曜石般的瞳孔里像是照不进一丝光亮。

所有见过的萨拉查的人都会为他的温柔与镇定所折服，没人相信他会是一个以疯狂与绝望为食粮的传统黑巫师。只有在此时此刻，那些深藏在萨拉查灵魂的淤泥腐肉般的绝望与恶意终于翻涌出来，却无人得见。

戈德里克也并不知晓。面对他，萨拉查从不露出自己残忍又疯狂的一面。萨拉查比谁都知道要怎样展露出自己最美好的样子，他总是知道该怎样应对他“最好的朋友”。而此刻的戈德里克也在发着抖，萨拉查的痛苦如有实质般压在他的心灵上。灼目的红光从他眼中映出，面对着自己最大的魔念，戈德里克几乎是凭借着本能在完成萨拉查的命令。

戈德里克感受到的只有苦痛。

数十年来，戈德里克曾经无数次后悔推演萨拉查为何而死，而无数次结论只告诉他一个事实——萨拉查是伤重不治，是那些无法真正恢复的伤口与疼痛让他失去了活着的乐趣。在那近万个日夜里，戈德里克多少次后悔不曾真正注意过友人的身体状况。

他曾向魔法与元素祈祷，也向时间与空间哀求，他希望能够在萨拉查死前与他再见一面，更妄想时光能够倒流，让他能在最终到来前为萨拉查治愈一切病痛。他愿为此付出一切，可上天根本不曾给予他这个机会。

这样日复一日的后悔与厌憎中，支持着戈德里克走过无数战斗的支柱终于崩塌了。他可以跨过生死与恐惧向敌人挥剑，却无法不质问自己为何发誓守护却依然忽视，他能够踩过血肉与哀痛向未来前进，却无法原谅自己竟然能在友人忍受苦痛时肆意欢笑。

源于憎恨与愧疚的魔念摧毁了戈德里克，而如今，他的想象过、期盼的一切终于成为了现实。可当他真正付出行动，试图治疗萨拉查时却发现，眼前所见更像是湖中之月，越是试图挽回，就越是知晓一切已是事不可为。

矫正的过程中，萨拉查的身体状况清晰地展现在了戈德里克面前，戈德里克第一次如此清晰地发现一切不过妄念——他终究救不了萨拉查，他根本无法治愈他。

痛苦淹没了戈德里克。

最终的矫正终于完成了，戈德里克却依然怔愣着，他几乎是无意识的紧搂着萨拉查的腰，让怀里的人和他再贴近一些、再贴近一些。萨拉查倒是清醒了过来，理智重新归位。这时的萨拉查虚弱极了也疲倦极了，却还是勉强直起身子，用湿冷的双手捧起戈德里克泪痕斑斑的脸，用自己的额头碰触戈德里克的额头。

“戈德里克、戈德里克……”萨拉查用自己嘶哑带血的声音温柔地、轻轻地呼唤着戈德里克的名字，直到那双已经完全变成红色的双眸慢慢与他纯黑的眼眸对视。黑巫师微笑着，刚刚深沉的恶意只是微微展露便无影无踪，此时的他又是往常谦卑而又温吞的模样。

被黑巫师用最直接的办法逼迫着面对了魔念的白巫师仍旧是愣愣的，黑巫师却不以为意。眼前的一切并不出黑巫师的意料。纵是再怎么伪装，表象里的温柔也压不住内里的锋锐，萨拉查一直是他们中手段最激烈的那个。当意识到症结所在的那一刻，萨拉查就打定了主意要戈德里克直接面对。

黑巫师轻轻哼起了精灵的歌谣，引导着友人闭上双眸，慢慢向后躺倒，而他自己也伏在戈德里克怀里慢慢闭上了眼睛。居所里的一切光明在萨拉查合拢双眸的瞬间便收拢消失在他苍白的指尖，甜蜜的歌谣在室内飘渺地响起，给沉睡的人带来安静甜蜜的美梦。

细数着友人清浅的呼吸，黑巫师疲倦又安心地假寐起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> ROUND ONE
> 
> 萨拉查（带上镣铐）：品味很好嘛，戈德里克。
> 
> 戈德里克（脸色苍白地内心OS）：我真是个禽兽！我馋他身子，我卑鄙，我下贱！
> 
> 萨拉查：……
> 
> 萨拉查：（虽然诱惑成功了，但并不感到快乐）
> 
> ROUND TWO
> 
> 萨拉查（钻到戈德里克怀里衣衫半褪）：我把一切都交给你，做什么都可以哦……
> 
> 戈德里克（瞳孔地震）：我可以给萨拉查治病了！先检查检查身体……
> 
> 萨拉查：…………… 
> 
> 萨拉查：（虽然好像诱惑失败了，但谜之快乐）
> 
> ROUND THREE
> 
> 萨拉查（搂着戈德里克耳语）：只要手指轻轻一动，我就会变成只属于你一个人的东西了……
> 
> 戈德里克（一边矫正一边瞳孔地震）：萨拉查的身体状况居然这么差！怎么办，这该怎么治！呜呜呜……
> 
> 萨拉查：……………………
> 
> 萨拉查（逐渐变疯）：（不管成功没成功，都快乐）
> 
> OUTCOME
> 
> （虽然完全没诱惑成功过，但非常快乐的）萨拉查：WIN！
> 
> （虽然完全没被诱惑到，但自己KO了自己的）戈德里克：FAIL! 
> 
> OUTSIDE ONE 场外援助一
> 
> 赫尔加/罗伊纳：你说，你为什么觉得戈德里克不喜欢你？你俩好得就差上床了！！！
> 
> 萨拉查： ……因为即使我脱光了诱惑他，他也没有反应？
> 
> OUTSIDE ONE 场外援助二
> 
> 赫尔加/罗伊纳：听说萨拉查脱光了诱惑你，你都没有反应？？？
> 
> 戈德里克：……因为我并不是个对重症病人下手的禽兽？算了，不说这个，赫尔加你帮我看看我新写的治疗方案……


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超甜的GGSS相处……对于爱，戈德里克保持克制，萨拉查不择手段，但两个人都坚定地认为对方不爱自己 XDDDDDD
> 
> 虽然之前没打算写千年前的故事，但是光写甜甜蜜蜜的日常好像也不太有意思……
> 
> 总之，求评论！拜托了，加班狗真的很想要评论！

戈德里克醒来时，萨拉查已经不在他怀里了。此时的法师显然已经梳洗完毕，他穿着一件庄重而又华丽的法师袍，正懒洋洋地窝在壁炉边的躺椅上翻着一本书。戈德里克目不转睛地看着他，认出那件长袍是典型的斯莱特因王朝大法师制服。

注意到戈德里克的目光，萨拉查眨眨眼睛，放下了手里的书本。他将鼻梁上架着的金丝眼镜随手放到身边的小桌上，大大方方地站了起来。黑巫师张开双臂，慢慢地转了一圈，以便他的朋友能够更好地观赏他身着华服的样子。

斯莱特因王朝是千年以前的巫师王庭，而大法师则是专为某一领域独占鳌头的法师设立的职位。比起贵族头衔，这个职位更多的代表了居高临下、无可比拟的知识与力量，也因而地位高崇、备受尊敬，甚至足以与帝王平齐。与此相配的，大法师的衣物华美辉煌。除去无可复制的材料与魔法效能，其设计亦是眩人眼目，只是因为萨拉查的个人偏好才显得有些“朴素”。

这套衣物有着大法师专有的宽袍大袖设计，只在腰身处微微收敛，昭示着衣袍主人无须劳动的高贵身份，而其纯黑的底色昭示了萨拉查身为黑巫师的属性。纵然没有大片繁杂的刺绣，可衣边袖口的金银刺绣已经足够繁复精致，它们沿着腰身、袖口流淌而过，衬托出主人流畅优美的身形。除此之外的地方皆是沉沉的黑色，不反光也无杂色，只在萨拉查行动间隐隐现出蜿蜒盘旋着巨蛇暗纹，叫人无法想象在着单一的色彩中如何能够让人生出如此鲜明的印象。

绣纹只会因主人的魔力而闪耀，暗纹只在主人希望时隐现，金丝生在长袍上犹如无底深渊中漂浮着的金光，美丽而又带着危险的气息。初生的阳光下，它们光华灿烂地闪耀着，其侵略性的反差之美足以压过主人光辉的长袍，可它穿在萨拉查身上却是那么相得益彰。

黑巫师晦涩深沉的气质掩盖了法袍的过分华丽，让人乍一看只能想到被时光侵染过的古董旧物，神秘美丽而又不动声色。刺绣与衣料本身的暗纹静静地流动着，却只能衬得黑巫师格外沉静动人。

“好看吗？”黑巫师笑着问，纵然他穿的高贵美丽，他的行为动作却依然谦恭优雅。萨拉查走到戈德里克床边的地毯上坐下，毫不在意地任凭衣摆散落成光艳绚丽的一片。因着所坐位置的高低，萨拉查不得不仰起脸才能与戈德里克对视，可这好像正合了黑巫师的心意，让他得以肆无忌惮地将自己脆弱的脖颈暴露在对方触手可及的位置。

确实好看。

戈德里克默默点了点头。他低头看着仰着脸的萨拉查，克制不住地伸出手轻抚着所爱之人的脸颊。当指尖与皮肤相触的瞬间，戈德里克才恍然惊觉这动作中蕴含着的轻慢意味，他下意识便要收回手，可萨拉查却恍然未觉似的将脸贴着他的手蹭了蹭。

“睡得好吗？戈德里克。“萨拉查问道。他只蹭了两下就又缩了回去，好像刚刚一瞬间的旖旎只不过是戈德里克的幻想。可他依旧那么温顺的倚在床边，明明身着高贵华美的衣饰，姿态动作却偏偏像是戈德里克随时可以享用的情人爱宠。

戈德里克定定看着他，用了很久才勉强从黑巫师有些苍白的唇上收回目光。他在心里从一数到十，才勉强平定下莫名快速的心跳。戈德里克不得不告诉自己，这没什么特别的，萨拉查私下里就是这样的，只不过是戈德里克自己起了龌龊的心思，这才——

“还可以。“戈德里克僵硬地回答道，他的声音莫名干涩，“没有做梦、没有惊醒，就是睡了一觉，然后睁开眼睛，就是这样。”

萨拉查笑眯眯欣赏着戈德里克躲闪的目光、颠三倒四的回答，心情愉悦地得出了结论：不管过了多少年，戈德里克还是那么可爱。若是被戈德里克打得抱头鼠窜、死不瞑目的伏地魔知道了先祖的这个想法，不知道是会觉得与有荣焉，还是会恨不得一口血喷到他脸上，只是如今伏地魔已经被这两人联手坑得身败名裂、魂飞魄散，他的想法也就无关紧要了。

“你今天要去做什么？”“可爱”的戈德里克如此问道。

“去图书馆查阅一下典籍，顺便见见几个小朋友。”黑巫师微笑着回答，见时间不早了，萨拉查便也见好就收，不再欺负他可怜的朋友。萨拉查站起身，坐回了原先的位置，他端起书的同时回答了戈德里克尚未出口的问题：“我上一次来这边时遇见了几个好孩子，只是他们并不知道我的身份。”

“我在现代的名声可并不好，若是被人知道了他们和‘萨拉查斯莱特林’有接触，恐怕会有些麻烦。而且，你知道的，我并不太喜欢与人交际，我当时只想尽快帮邓布利多校长设计出法阵，因此也不想再惹出什么事。出于这样的理由，我并没有对校长及四位院长以外的人展露身份。”

像往常一样，萨拉查细细解释着自己做事的动机，力图不让两人之间出现任何因沟通不当而产生的误会。他知道自己作为黑巫师，行事风格与道德标准与戈德里克不同，也就格外注意与朋友的交流与认可。

“现在我已经作为‘萨拉查’被邓布利多校长召唤，我的身份也就遮掩不住了。虽然我有我的考量，可我的隐瞒还是会对他们造成一定的伤害，所以这次见面我就想穿得正式一些，表现出我的尊重。”说着，萨拉查将金丝眼镜重新戴上，眼镜边垂下的细细金链被他轻轻绕在耳后，金链尾端的蛇头扭动着轻轻咬住了他的耳垂。

“我原想带些礼物的，只是时间太紧，我还没有想好该送什么比较好，便想着见过他们在做决定。你觉着这样合适吗？”

“非常体贴。”戈德里克回应道。他盯着萨拉查软白的耳垂看了一会，滋味复杂地回了一句。萨拉查对学生和孩子总是这么的耐心而充满善意，也许很多人会把这归因于“饲育者”抚育幼子的天性，可戈德里克却觉得这更出于萨拉查温柔的内心。

戈德里克很难不让自己想起巴罗和伏地魔，他忽然很庆幸萨拉查并没有遇到学生时代的伏地魔。也许有些人会可惜当年的伏地魔没有受到正确的引导，但戈德里克却只觉得他们幸好没有相遇。当年巴罗不光彩的死亡已经足够令人心碎了，若萨拉查真的把伏地魔当作学生看待，那现在他将承受的伤害恐怕会远超于此。

“那要一起出门吗？”萨拉查并未察觉戈德里克的心思，见戈德里克愣愣地坐在床上不说话，他便只是提醒似的问了一句。见戈德里克行动起来，萨拉查也收起书本，用魔法简单收拾了一下凌乱的床铺。他对着镜子重新整理了下衣物，随后熟门熟路地从抽屉里取出了戈德里克为他准备的挂坠盒。

黑巫师将一枚刻画了咒文的宝石放在盒中，低声念了一句源自精灵的短语，宝石中蕴含的魔力便在话音落下的瞬间与挂坠盒完美联通，形成了一个简易的魔法器。萨拉查偏爱挂坠盒，正是因为这种形制的饰品总是能够因为承装物的不同而发挥出不同的效用，而且其魔力波动微弱而恒定，更不容易被检测到。

满意地将这枚挂坠盒放进长袍内测的口袋里，萨拉查接着激活了自己身上的感官剥夺法阵。虽然已经过去了一夜，矫正时的伤口也已经愈合，可昨日那剧烈的痛楚仍幽灵般徘徊在他身上。既然接下来的时光不会与戈德里克共处，萨拉查也就不再为难自己，干脆激活了这作用于灵魂本身的法阵，暂时剥夺了自己感受疼痛的能力。

当戈德里克整理完毕走出浴室时，萨拉查已经收拾好自己并坐在沙发上等待了。出门时，不知出于什么心态，戈德里克也选择了一件他并不常穿的白色法袍。与讲究优雅华美的大法师袍不同，戈德里克这套法袍贴身且易于活动，银线交织着金属在衣角腰身处织出大片形似甲胄的纹样，肩头处的暗纹则隐隐勾勒出了狮鹫的形状，腰部甚至还有个佩戴武器的剑带。

这正是身为守护骑士的戈德里克与他发誓守卫的大法师第一次相见时所穿的衣服。

萨拉查从书中抬起头时便是一愣，随即便开心地弯起了眼睛。他甚至有些后悔那么早激活感官剥夺法阵了，这会削弱萨拉查的感官，让他不再能清晰地感受到戈德里克的碰触与温度。见戈德里克已经开始激活衣袍上自带的阵法，萨拉查站起身，握着戈德里克的佩剑走到戈德里克身前，为他佩好武器。

他们站得近极了，宽大的绣金黑袍层叠地挨在雪白的绣银白袍上，蜿蜒的巨蛇暗纹充满侵略意味地挨蹭着狮鹫纹样。戈德里克下意识摒住了呼吸，萨拉查却若无其事地抬起了头，似乎并不觉得他们这样呼吸相触的距离有什么问题，他甚至更进一步伸手为戈德里克抹平了衣领处并不存在的褶皱。

“你依然英俊得让我心动神摇。”萨拉查笑眯眯地说，好像并没有察觉到戈德里克在他腰上踌躇着不敢落下的手。

戈德里克张了张口，他沉溺在萨拉查温柔的黑眼睛里，几乎不知道该怎么组织言辞。萨拉查是个非常善于发现别人优点的人，他也从来不因自己的身份地位而吝于夸奖，而作为萨拉查挚友的戈德里克更是浸泡在萨拉查的赞美里。戈德里克本以为自己习惯了，但显然他高估了自己。

……不，以前也经常被萨拉查夸奖的，只不过是因为现在的戈德里克问心有愧，所以才会心生绮念，以为这样的赞美有着别样的意味。

戈德里克定了定神，跟着萨拉查向外走去。他欲盖弥彰一般说道：“我只是想起了我们刚见面时的事。”

萨拉查捧场地揶揄道：“是啊，那时候的戈德里克可真是太正直了，明明知道我是个不择手段的黑巫师，也敢在没见过面的情况下宣誓效忠。”

“这不正是你想要的吗？我亲爱的朋友？”戈德里克也镇定下来。因为在外人也可进入的楼梯上，戈德里克并没有像昨日那样抱着萨拉查帮他代步，而是放慢了脚步和他并肩同行。

戈德里克当然还记得他是怎么成为萨拉查的守护骑士的，他回忆着说：“我曾发誓无论是谁，只要能够拯救我的部下和朋友，我都愿意为他献上一切。”

“最终只有你来了。”戈德里克耸了耸肩，他模仿着萨拉查追随者的口气，轻声说，“‘于水火与诅咒中，照亮长夜的明月奔我而来。‘”

“嗯，我的眼光一向很好，不是吗？”萨拉查也想起了过去的事，他柔声回应，“别再欺负我啦，和你相比，我哪里称得上是月亮呢？如果你一定要这么说，我也只能说月亮不过是太阳身后的反射物，没有你，我绝不可能是现在的样子。”

戈德里克又一次被夸得不知所措，向来严肃的白巫师无奈地揉了揉眉心，叹息道：“萨拉查，拜托……”

黑巫师轻笑了起来。

“那个时候的我就是喜欢追逐死亡嘛，”萨拉查轻快地说，“越是危险的任务就越想要完成，越是不可能达到的成就就越想去做。能够被你宣誓效忠简直是意外之喜，第一次见面的时候我至少往自己身上喷了一打噬魔剂，就怕被你看出我是个邪恶的黑魔法疯子。”

“所以你一直藏在帘幕后的高台上，等我发完誓了才敢露面？”戈德里克有些好笑地回应，“我当时还以为是大名鼎鼎的大法师大人看不上我这个叛逆的骑士。”此时正是晨光微熹之时，戈德里克见萨拉查走得辛苦，便往外看了看。见四处无人，他便打开窗户，向前搂住了萨拉查的腰，带着他向塔外跳去。

下落的速度被完美控制着，萨拉查配合地回抱着戈德里克，待落地了才松开手，好整以暇地理了理鬓发。“我可是很注意的。”和戈德里克并肩向礼堂走去，萨拉查轻声说：“黑巫师的名声可不太好，我见过太多的过激‘黑魔法劣等’派了。”

“纵然我没见过你，可‘血公爵’的名号我可是听到耳朵生茧了。”戈德里克扭头看了看他，“我知道我在和什么人结契，更何况，我这个‘白巫师叛徒’也没什么好说别人的。”

“我真不喜欢你那个名号，在我心里，只有你才算得上真正的英雄。”萨拉查对戈德里克的辩解不可置否，见礼堂已经近在眼前，他微笑着准备结束话题，“不说这个了，王朝结束也有千年了。现在，身为斯莱特林的创始人，我要先去看看被我隐瞒了很久的学生了。下午见，好吗？”

说罢，黑巫师停下脚步，凑近戈德里克给了他一个贴面吻。

“愿您武力昌隆。”萨拉查轻声说。

戈德里克能说什么呢？他根本无法拒绝萨拉查的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> （千年前）
> 
> 赫尔加/罗伊纳：*默默看热闹中*
> 
> 萨拉查：*情话1*
> 
> 萨拉查：*情话2*
> 
> 萨拉查：*情话3*
> 
> 萨拉查：*甜言蜜语1*
> 
> 萨拉查：*甜言蜜语2*
> 
> 萨拉查：*甜言蜜语3*
> 
> 戈德里克：笑死，波特把飞贼给吃了。
> 
> 萨拉查：*捧场地甜言蜜语xN*
> 
> (千年后)
> 
> 戈德里克：我要追求萨拉查
> 
> 戈德里克：萨拉查不喜欢我怎么办？
> 
> 赫尔加/罗伊纳：*出主意*
> 
> 戈德里克：*否决了朋友的主意，开始瞎整*
> 
> 赫尔加/罗伊纳：*愤怒地看热闹*
> 
> 萨拉查：*换上漂亮的衣服*
> 
> 萨拉查：*做出亲昵的举止*
> 
> 萨拉查：*情话xN*
> 
> 戈德里克：*我竟然心怀幻想我真是太不纯洁了*
> 
> 戈德里克：*我邪恶的想法侮辱了温柔的萨拉查我真是太混蛋了*
> 
> 萨拉查：*假装没发现戈德里克的想法并甜言蜜语xN*
> 
> 赫尔加：我们该给戈德里克做个眼部检查
> 
> 罗伊纳：该检查的是头。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拜托了，我真的很想要评论！！！

萨拉查向着地窖走去，他一边走，一边轻轻拍打着身上的衣物，那华贵衣衫的种种动人之处便在他的轻拍下隐没消失，逐渐变得黯淡低调。现在，萨拉查虽然依旧穿得正式，却不会让人感到高高在上、不敢轻触了。毕竟萨拉查是与旧日学生相会的，他可不想因此与朋友们有了隔阂。

刚刚行至地窖门口，萨拉查便见到了自己曾经的学生，而且还是最称得上“学徒”的那一个。西弗勒斯·斯内普穿着一身黑袍在地窖门口等着，见到他就抬了抬眉。

“很高兴见到您，阁下。”新任斯莱特林院长油滑地说，口气中带了点似有若无的讽刺意味。

萨拉查很高兴西弗勒斯没有因为他的身份而真的生气。他顺着对方的意思，将手在右肩点了点，轻轻躬身，眨眨眼睛也笑着回了一句：“这是我的荣幸，院长先生。“

斯内普被萨拉查的举动吓了一跳，他迅速侧身避开黑巫师的礼，嘴角忍不住地抽搐了一下。斯内普干巴巴地说：“我才真是受宠若惊。“他落后了一步走在萨拉查身后，两人一起向地窖深处走去，斯内普忍不住挖苦道：”可怜可怜你卑微的院长吧，要是让人知道了我们伟大的创始人向我行礼，我怕是腰被您那些疯狂的追随者撕成碎片。“

萨拉查忍不住笑了笑，斯内普说话总是带着强烈的个人风格，虽然他不会用他习惯性的魔药类比喻来挖苦萨拉查，但即便这样萨拉查还是觉得这种故作谦卑的口气挺有趣的。黑巫师含笑道：“这也没你说的这么严重，我可是在向本世纪巫师界最伟大的魔药大师行礼。“

哈，又来了。年轻的斯内普瞪着萨拉查的背影，在心里埋怨自己竟忘记了教授这个动不动就夸人的习惯。“和您比我还差远了。“他有些羞恼地这么回了一句。

萨拉查却因此停住了步伐。他转过身认真地看向曾经的学生，真诚地说：“我是认真的。西弗勒斯，我听说了，你独自开发出了狼人药剂，这可是了不起的创举。魔法界不仅仅属于巫师，狼人吸血鬼等异族从来都是不可忽视的力量，而你的发明给了他们更多的选择。“

“将来我们要面对的是会是一场艰苦卓绝的战争，而我可以毫不犹豫地说，正是因为你的存在，我们获胜的希望又多了一分。更何况，哪怕不从应用的角度来讲，研发和创作从来不是一项简单的任务，狼人药剂的研发是巫师对异种能力的认知上的巨大一步，这是没有人可以忽视的成果。“

黑巫师用那双温柔的黑眼睛直视着昔日学生的眼睛，郑重地说：“斯莱特林学院喜爱那些有野心的学生，我相信进入学院的孩子都有着伟大的潜质，而你无疑正验证了这一点。西弗勒斯，我以你为荣。“

现在的斯内普看起来是真有些可怜了，他的脸已经红透了。“好吧，如果你非要这么说的话。“斯内普嘴巴张合了几次，最终只能有些狼狈地挤出这么几句，”我假设您还记得我们约了邓布利多校长见面。“

“麦格教授他们也在等你。“见萨拉查终于转过了身，斯内普补充道。他终于醒过神来，甚至开始怀疑这是不是萨拉查在故意报复他刚见面时故作疏远的举动。斯内普愤愤地盯着萨拉查的背影，气恼地发现无论过了多久，在这个人面前他永远都是那个不成熟的孩子。

这个人到底有没有一点作为最恐怖的黑巫师的自觉？斯内普觉得自己额头的青筋都在跳，但他也不得不承认这感觉并不坏。说到底，谁能拒绝萨拉查·斯莱特林的夸奖呢？尤其是，在他成为“萨拉查·斯莱特林“以前，他就已经是你最信任亲近的师长，他尊重你的意见，重视你的才能，正视你的人格，他认为你一定会走向辉煌。

萨拉查·斯莱特林是完全不可抗拒的，这是与伏地魔完全不同的领导力与凝聚力。当年那些被萨拉查关照过的学生几乎都对伏地魔那一套嗤之以鼻，正是因为见识过了更高的追求与更深的尊重，他们才根本不会对伏地魔的夸夸其谈动摇。

斯内普板起脸来，僵硬地问：”您什么时候回地窖这边住？“

“我想还要过一段时间，“走在前面的萨拉查心情还算轻松，与斯内普的见面让他对其他的学生更多了几分期待，”戈德里克最近的精神状态不太好，我可能需要处理一下那边的问题再回来。“

斯内普点了点头。此时他们已经走到了院长办公室的门口，他向前几步为萨拉查推开了门。见到昔日的友人们，萨拉查露出了浅浅的微笑。

“好久不见。”黑巫师轻快地说。

与此同时，戈德里克已经走出了魔法部。

按计划，戈德里克本该在这里呆一上午的。利益分割、职能划分都需要很长时间，没有十几日的努力根本无法完成。可现在，在和萨拉查分别了十分钟以后，戈德里克忽然觉得眼前的一切都无聊得难以忍受。

说到底，这些现代巫师又与戈德里克有什么关系呢？现在已经不是戈德里克的时代了，他们无法对付的伏地魔也已经被戈德里克处理掉了，他们还有什么理由一定要戈德里克为他们解决一切？如果这些人一定要找一个强者为他们做决定，那为什么不找萨拉查？

萨拉查才是那个精通毁灭与建设的人，他的强大毋庸置疑。如果一定要有一个人为这些巫师主导一切，那也应该是萨拉查，而不是其他人。戈德里克心浮气躁地想着，他无意识地屈伸着手指，借由那根改良过的踪丝感应萨拉查的位置。

萨拉查的声音因为戈德里克的动作轻轻响起在了他的耳边，戈德里克听到萨拉查似乎在对麦格教授说话。他说：“……是的，米勒娃，你的‘神圣庇佑’用的好极了，无论看几次都是那么令人惊叹。很高兴我对白魔法的微薄理解没有误导你，这么澄澈坚定的守护之心……梅林在上，我敢说在我的时代，你一定会成为了不起的大师的。”

戈德里克的脸色更冷了些。好友柔和的语声与眼前胖巫师战战兢兢的汇报声重叠在一起，让他不悦地皱了皱眉。福吉见状不由僵了僵，他紧张地掏出手帕擦了擦额头上密密渗出的汗水，低声下气地问：“您觉得有什么需要改进的吗？”

那边萨拉查似乎已经寒暄完毕，开始向几位院长介绍他的想法。戈德里克听到了羊皮纸铺开的声音，而后便是萨拉查指尖与纸面摩擦地细微声响。萨拉查在说：“战争即将扩大，我们需要建立起围绕这场战争的一系列发展体系。”

戈德里克心情随着好友娓娓道来的声音逐渐平静下来，他对神色不安的福吉点了点头，回应道：“没有什么问题，福吉部长，我认为你战后经济复苏的设想很好，但也许需要留出一部分给即将开发的新产业。”

“是的，新产业。”戈德里克点了点头，慢慢复述着萨拉查的话，“战争是不可避免的，没了伏地魔的干扰，我们可以在战争扩大前迅速发展，以应对敌人愈加猛烈的战斗。只是消耗现有资源是不可取的，我们应当发展出成熟的医疗与资源转换能力。”

福吉张大了嘴巴：“资源转换能力？”

“战争是灾难也是机遇，敌人的失败就是我们的成功。”随着萨拉查的叙说，戈德里克眼睛里泛起亮彩，他唇边忍不住带起了笑意，“龙血有七十二种用法，兽兵的血与骨也会成为注入巫师社会的能源。奇拿斯人为什么要对我们发起攻击？因为我们的世界是和他们同源的‘魔法世界’。也因此，随着空间裂隙的扩大，更多的元素涌入了巫师世界，巫师的上限、能够施展的法术上限都在提高。”

戈德里克慢慢说着，尽量将萨拉查委婉地言辞转换为命令式的坚定口吻：“如果只是消耗，纵是胜利了，我们也将损失惨重，与此相对的，我们应在抗击的同时尽可能的提升自己。学习他们的技能，开发他们带来的材料，利用有限的时间尽可能的提升自己。”

“过去的我们忽视了这一点，因为伏地魔的存在，我们无法全心全意地应对。但现在，趁着奇拿斯人还没有反应过来时，我们应当为即将到来的战斗做好准备。”

萨拉查说得其实并不是什么不为人知的道理，只是现代巫师内斗久了、太过缺乏与外敌对抗的经验才会觉得这番理论新鲜。而萨拉查接下来对他的朋友与学生们阐述的才是货真价实的珍宝，那些具体的措施与想法是一个一生都与战争和鲜血为伍的人最宝贵的东西。

但戈德里克并不打算跟眼前的人细讲，他只需要保证魔法部为萨拉查的谋划留下足够的操作空间就足够了。福吉还在敬佩地听着，他也许仍然对戈德里克的‘大公无私’心生感叹，以为眼前人是唯一一个什么也不求、一心只有奉献的道德完人，但他不知道，正直的白巫师从一开始就有着自己的偏向。

戈德列克越是说，就越想回霍格沃茨，他想的不得了。天知道戈德里克有多久没见过萨拉查坐在桌前控制局面的模样了，和平带来了安逸，却也再难让戈德里克见到萨拉查藏刀于怀或是锋芒毕露的样子。

眼前的新任魔法部部长慌忙记完了笔记就又开始汇报，戈德里克却愈加烦躁。他张合着手指，可连这也不能熄灭他心燃起的火焰。就像听到了他的心声一样，戈德里克忽然觉得他的手中握住了什么。

戈德里克睁大了眼。他掌中空空，可他的手中分明传来了温热柔韧的手感，就好像、就好像——

他隔空握住了萨拉查的腰。

而另一边，正解答着弗立维教授疑问的萨拉查忽然停下了自己的话。腰部被手掌摩挲的感觉忽如起来，萨拉查弯了弯眼睛。这本是一个简单的思维探测魔法，待戈德里克的情绪积攒到一定程度就会被激发，可连萨拉查也没想到戈德里克对他的思念竟是如此深重，竟还没等萨拉查介绍就已经激发了。

另一边的戈德里克似乎被吓到了，萨拉查感到腰上看不见的手瞬间缩了回去。他不可置否，而是含笑继续了自己的讲解，果不其然，没过一会，腰上被细细抚摸的感觉又来了。带着薄茧的手与肌肤相触带来令人战栗的温暖触感，黑巫师却像什么也没感觉到似的继续说道：“根据阿布思介绍的现有战力分布，我觉得以小队形式进行‘狩猎’是不错的选择。”

纵然萨拉查表现地无比若无其事，可在另一边的戈德里克听来，好友的话里怎么听都带着浓浓的笑意与揶揄。他说得越是正经无比，戈德里克就越是对自己的行为感到羞耻。可戈德里克根本无法控制住自己的手，这时候他简直要感激对方只把碰触的区域设定在腰部了。

太恶劣了，萨拉查……戈德里克无力地想。

“相应的情报、训练、医疗、后勤和战利品保障问题需要更多的关注。如何将战利品转换为战斗力以及财富地位的象征，我想我们可以与罗伊纳他们展开后续讨论。关于队伍的组成、情报的获取、以及‘安全区’的建立，我有一些想法……”

斯莱特林院长办公室里，黑巫师侃侃而谈，而魔法部里的白巫师却将自己的脸深深埋在了空余的那只手里。无人知晓的秘密在他们之间悄然涌动着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> 萨拉查：喜欢吗？
> 
> 戈德里克：……我这样做是不对吗？
> 
> 萨拉查：那你喜欢吗？
> 
> 戈德里克：（捂脸）
> 
> 戈德列克：……喜欢。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于更新了！6k字长更，蠢作者哭着求评论。以及，
> 
> 总是诱惑是会翻车的，萨拉查。
> 
> 过于不解风情了，戈德里克。

夜幕低垂，戈德里克却没有像他想象的那样一结束工作就赶回霍格沃茨，而是和赫尔加在禁林里的小湖边坐着。戈德里克褪去了上衣，露出了满是鞭痕的后背，而赫尔加一只手按在他的背后，持续输出着用以疗愈的魔力。

当赫尔加收回手时，戈德里克身上纵横交错的伤痕已然消隐无踪，愈合后的肌肤光滑柔韧，看不出曾经遭受过怎样的对待。赫尔加却不怎么高兴，她蹙眉低声道：“你不该这么做的。” 

戈德里克披上衣服，神情里一片冷漠：“我做了不该做的事，心里有了不该想的念头，就应该受到惩罚。”

赫尔加不客气地一巴掌拍上戈德里克的后背，发出“咚”地一声闷响。见戈德里克“哎呦”了一声向前倒去，赫尔加不客气地说：“无论发生了什么你都不该这么做。”

“自我惩罚？嗯？”传言中最为温和的女巫嘲讽道，“你敢让萨拉查知道吗？”

戈德里克原本严肃的神情顿时一松，他扭头看了看赫尔加，无奈道：“拜托了，赫尔加，别告诉他。”见女巫挑着眉不松口，他只好进一步解释道：“我不是因为喜欢他才做的……是因为我做了很不尊重萨拉查的事才需要被惩戒。”

想起之前发生的事，戈德里克平静地道：“我理应受罚。”

赫尔加摇了摇头，她站起身低头看了看昔日的同伴，一时没有说话。对戈德里克和萨拉查之间的事，赫尔加也许是除了萨拉查本人外了解的最多的一个，她知道的甚至比戈德里克本人还要多。赫尔加见证过他们的相遇和错过，也懂得萨拉查的伪装和戈德里克的克制，但她从不会因为自己的想法而妄加干涉。

赫尔加总是这样的沉默但却可靠，她不会横加指责也不会故意指导，她只是静静地呆在那里，站在每个求助者触手可及的位置。

这次也是一样。四人中最为年迈的女巫叹了口气，摇着头离开了原地。她提着灯向着禁林深处的小屋走去，疲倦地道：“我不管你们了。但如果需要帮忙的话……你知道怎么找到我的。”

森林成了赫奇帕奇最好的保护色，几步间女巫的身影便消隐无踪。戈德里克向后一倒，仰面躺在了地上。他举起左手静静凝视了一会，几乎不费什么力气就重新回忆起了那温热柔韧的手感。

赫尔加不知道发生了什么，戈德里克却再明白不过，他越是知道这一天中他利用萨拉查的放纵做出了怎样不堪的事，就越是痛恨自己的任性和贪婪。

戈德里克明白的，萨拉查只是在尽可能地满足他的欲求。对戈德里克来说，引诱者绝非罪魁祸首，真正犯错的人应是那个不曾抗拒诱惑的人。是，萨拉查设置好了所有选项，他通过各种各样的方式隐晦暗示着自己的予取予求，可若是戈德里克毫无邪念，他本该毫不犹豫地拒绝。

更何况，萨拉查真的明白他在做什么吗？

没有什么人比戈德列克更明白黑巫师的本质了。他曾亲手杀过数不尽的黑巫师，甚至一直拼尽性命与骨血去守护最凶最恶的存在。他知道，不同于仅仅只是使用黑魔法的现代黑巫师，真正的黑巫师的人生早已被黑魔法造成的灾厄扭曲。

什么是黑巫师？黑巫师是不择手段、是激烈到疯狂的爱恨、是无法断绝的痛苦与绝望。不是黑巫师的人无法想象黑巫师生活在怎样的地狱里，他们中的很多人早已失去了正常地感受幸福的能力。黑巫师是使用负面情绪引动魔力的巫师，只有极致惨烈的遭遇才能早就黑巫师。他们对幸福和喜悦的感受是扭曲的，他们对罪恶和正义的分界完全无法分辨。

萨拉查也不例外，戈德里克很清楚，萨拉查的所作所为并不恶意，他只是单纯地想让戈德里克高兴起来。

戈德里克没能参与萨拉查的前半生，可他参与的后半生已经满是惨烈的回忆。有着那样的人生，萨拉查的理念不问可知。过往的人生中也许只教会了萨拉查一件事，它让萨拉查觉得只有毫不犹豫地付出一切才有资格被信任喜爱，所以萨拉查就那么做了。

这样的付出赤诚而又扭曲，戈德里克丝毫不怀疑若有一日他向萨拉查索取他的心脏制药，黑巫师也会笑着剖开胸膛任他割取。

这样炽烈的感情错了吗？当然没有。

萨拉查是没有错的，错得只是放纵了欲望的戈德里克。

戈德里克闭了闭眼。他知道自己不是什么圣人，也做不到永远坚定。但他知道，放纵得来的只会是堕落，品尝过一次甜美的抚摸就会控制不住的想要更多。戈德里克并不害怕堕落，可他的堕落将会化为刀斧，将所爱之人热切捧出的脏腑切割得鲜血淋漓。

那自罚的三十鞭子便是戈德里克对自己恶劣行为的惩罚。萨拉查不懂得奉献与惜身的界限，可戈德里克应该懂。

深吸一口气，戈德里克站了起来。他的心已然重新坚定下来，他的双眼碧蓝如洗，不带一丝阴霾，曾经碎裂坍塌的支柱也已重新立起。纵然无法拯救萨拉查的生命，可戈德里克已经有了新的目标，或者说只要见到了萨拉查，戈德里克就知道自己该怎么做了。

就在戈德里克确定了目标的同时，他身上暗藏着的力量涌动起来，磅礴的魔力冲破了一层层关隘，一度无法使用的魔咒重新对戈德里克敞开了大门。

戈德里克向着禁林之外走去，当戈德里克走到黑湖边时，他的心情已是一片平静。他抬首眺望湖面，果不其然看到了湖面上漂着的小船和船上一盏融融的灯火。

离了禁林，被树影遮蔽的月亮也露了出来，满湖水光月色一片粼粼。月影在湖中飘荡，小船上坐着戈德里克的月亮。火精灵在水晶提灯中跳跃着，温暖的橘光因此四散开来，为坐在船边的黑巫师涂上一抹热烈的色彩。

萨拉查显然是故意坐在这里的，他以一种相当危险的姿势侧坐在船沿，不由让人担忧小船是否会因此倾覆。黑巫师手里捧着一本书，素白的双脚浸在了冰凉的湖水中。他口中默诵着什么，书页上便随着他的声音不断勾勒出优美的字迹，整洁而又美丽。

白巫师的视力向来很好，隔着这样远的距离，所爱之人轻轻眨动的羽睫依然清晰可辨。只是这么看着他，戈德里克因自我拷问而冰冷沉寂的心便被一股满足的暖流涌入。待黑巫师笑眯眯地向着戈德里克招手时，那一股被戈德里克强行压抑下去的渴望便又忽然升起了。

戈德里克嘴角忍不住勾起了一丝笑意。

戈德里克踏着水波向小船走去。因他发誓效忠的对象统领水域，戈德里克便也分享了部分水系权能，虽然谈不上精通，但踏水波如履平地还是做得到的。几个呼吸间他便来到了萨拉查身侧，尽可能自然地坐在了他的身边。

有了赫尔加的相助，萨拉查并没发现戈德里克身上的不对。他念完最后一句才合上了书本，笑着道：“欢迎回来。”说着，黑巫师抚了抚被夜风吹得有些凌乱的长发，微笑着看向了至晚方归的骑士。

“太客气了，萨拉查。我可不记得我们之间需要这么客气。”戈德里克忍住握住黑巫师苍白十指的冲动，平静地回应道。

看了看萨拉查手中的书，戈德里克问道“在为之后的战斗做准备？”他垂首看向萨拉查手中的书页，毫不意外地发现萨拉查在里面存储了至少十七个大规模杀伤性魔法，每一个都足以把现存的巫师界犁成平地。当然，这肯定不是全部，戈德里克相信比这更低级的适用性性魔法萨拉查估计储存了上百个。

“我现在可是一个用不了高阶黑魔法的柔弱巫师，总要给自己留点底牌。”黑巫师眨眨眼睛，轻描淡写地说。他从怀里摸出一个尚且温热的小蛋糕递给了戈德里克，转移了话题，“今天有什么收获吗？”

“按照你的想法给魔法部那边透了信。”戈德里克显然也明白老朋友骨子里的谨慎作风，顺着萨拉查的意思改换了话题，“新任魔法部长福吉是个还不错的人，起码懂得敬畏。据说他搞经济是把好手，但胆子着实不怎么样，若是真到了逆流前行的时候最好还是换个领导人。”

提到白天发生的事，萨拉查不由仔细打量了下戈德里克的脸色。被他打量的人似是专心埋头苦吃，神情自若，脸上完全没有一点萨拉查期待的羞涩或是难为情。此时的黑巫师完全不知戈德里克会把那样一件朋友间的小事看得那么重，见没有成功欺负到好朋友，他只是在心里遗憾地叹了口气，面上却没有表现出来。

萨拉查把书合上抱在了怀里，笑着调侃：“看来我最好不要单独和他见面了。”说着，他轻轻拍了下身下的小船，小船便飘荡着缓缓向岸边驶去。

戈德里克显然已经习惯了朋友的恶趣味，这次小小的反击甚至让他心里升起了小小的得意。戈德里克笑道：“毕竟你可是有史以来最可怕的黑巫师。” 

小蛋糕实在不怎么大，几口便吃完了，戈德里克把托着蛋糕底的纸叠好收到怀里，嘴角的笑容更大了些。

——戈德里克每次回来都会收到来自萨拉查的礼物，这也算是他们之间的小小乐趣了。礼物并不怎么精致庄重，多半是萨拉查亲手做的小东西，有时是一管魔药，有时是附魔首饰，有时是手工做成的恶作剧小玩意。这次的小蛋糕也一如既往的符合戈德里克的口味，而戈德里克也像往常一样，把礼物或者礼物的一部分收藏保留起来。

越是靠近岸边，黑巫师浸在水中的双足也就越发明显。戈德里克当然知道萨拉查为什么要这么做，无非是为了理顺霍格沃茨的魔力脉络之类的。戈德里克盯着那苍白的肌肤，叹息着发现这肌色竟比月光还皎洁。湖岸将近，戈德里克清洗了双手。他捉着黑巫师的双脚放在怀里，不意外发现它们已经冷得像冰。

戈德里克皱眉看向了萨拉查，而这回装聋作哑的人变成了萨拉查。黑巫师像是突然变成了藏在树洞里的护树罗锅，把脸埋在书本里怎么也不抬头。戈德里克挑了挑眉，他暖了一会儿萨拉查的双脚便放弃了，直接将萨拉查抱了起来。

“冻成这样，等明天有你受的。”戈德里克低声道，他双臂紧贴着萨拉查的后背和膝弯，只在腰处为萨拉查加了个空气软垫，让萨拉查更舒服些。“我要就这么抱着你回房间了，”戈德里克低声说，看着正乖巧地把头挨在他胸口的黑巫师叹了口气，“你可以尽情祈祷这个时候没人在外面闲逛，若是被人看到了可不怪我。”

友人坚实有力的心跳通过胸膛传到耳边，萨拉查把脸从书本中稍稍抬起了一点，顺从地点了点头。但萨拉查骑士完全不担心会有人看到，或者说就算被人看到了他也不在意——戈德里克远比萨拉查本人更在意萨拉查受到的待遇，他出身正直、所见满是光明，自然见不得萨拉查受到一点恶意，可萨拉查比任何人都清楚真正值得关注的人是谁。

外界的骂声和恐惧算不得什么。在萨拉查的生命里，他被自己亲族酷刑折磨过，被自己的父母售卖过，他用生命保护的人给他下过毒，他尽心教导过的学生也曾为了微不足道的利益一刀捅向他的胸口。亲友尚且如此，何况他人？萨拉查早就习惯了，纵然他表现得再温柔、纵然他依然能毫不藏私地传授保护，可他早就不会再期待从那些人身上获得什么了，他们的恶意对他而言轻如鸿毛。

重要的就只是他真正的朋友们，而戈德里克的保护也绝不多余，那是支撑着萨拉查不曾堕落深渊的温暖的手。

果然，戈德里克没走几步便开启了忽略咒，带着萨拉查直接飞到了他高塔上的卧房。待一切收拾好后，萨拉查已经舒舒服服地窝在了戈德里克的怀里。

——是的，戈德里克的怀里。

戈德里克坐在火炉旁的椅子上，双腿抬起踩着不远处的小圆凳。萨拉查则不客气地侧坐在他腿上，左手捧着一本硬皮笔记本，右手则挥动着羽毛笔记叙着刚刚获得的水文魔力资料。黑巫师的上身完全靠在了白巫师的身上，衣袍下摆披盖在戈德里克腿上，在火光的映射下流光溢彩地闪耀着。

这简直像是亲密爱人才会有的姿态动作。

戈德里克的下巴正轻轻抵在萨拉查的头顶，鼻尖因此满是沐浴后洗发水的清香。他左手放在萨拉查腰上，将自己转化过的无属性魔力注入萨拉查的双腿，替他舒缓着冰冷湖水浸泡了太久导致的酸痛，右手则空余着虚环在萨拉查腰侧，以防他不慎摔落。

这是个太过微妙的姿势，戈德里克几乎不敢动了。他微一低头便能直面好友美丽的面容，而那只罪恶的左手正搭在挚友的身上。有时为了检查自己魔力注入是否过量，戈德里克还不得不侧头去看黑巫师斜放触地的光裸的双脚，用自己空余的右手轻触那微凉的肌肤。

萨拉查似乎对戈德里克的僵硬一无所觉，他认真书写着记录，一个个小型实验性的魔法阵在他笔尖迅速成型又被很快划去，似乎正对如何改进霍格沃茨的法阵十分上心。而忍耐了一会的戈德里克终于忍不住叹了口气。

“太过分了，萨拉查。”戈德里克忍不住说道。

黑巫师终于停下了笔。他抬起头，坐正了身子，笑眯眯地问：“怎么了？我很重吗？”火光映在他温柔湿漉的眼眸里美丽极了。

“你知道我说的不是这个。”戈德里克无奈道，他收回了放在萨拉查腰上的手，轻声回应，“我不该这样对你的。“

萨拉查愣了愣，随即温顺地按着戈德里克的心意坐直了身体。“抱歉，我让你困扰了吗？“黑巫师歪着头认真说道，接着下一秒就露出了真面目。他松开系着长发的发带，将靠近戈德里克那一面的发丝通通拨到了另一侧，故意露出了光洁的脖颈：“我本是心怀好意……但我若是做错了事，就请惩罚我，我的骑士。无论怎样都可以，我心甘情愿。”

戈德里克深深看着他，竟真的低下了头，把脸埋在了萨拉查的颈窝里。跳动的血管紧挨着白巫师的侧脸，戈德里克抱紧了萨拉查，张开尖利的牙轻轻咬下。戈德里克下口的时候激活了部分血脉，一口尖牙狰狞而又可怖，萨拉查被咬的时候简直像是被那种神话生物一口叼住了要害。

黑巫师痛得皱起了眉，他的身子因为即将被杀的预感轻轻颤抖着，可他心底却因此生出一种隐秘的快乐。待戈德里克抬起头来时，萨拉查已经将痛苦的神情收敛得一干二净，他甚至还保持着温柔的微笑，抬起的眼眸里全是信任和平静。黑巫师轻柔地询问：“这样就可以了吗？“

戈德里克却没有笑，他深深看着黑巫师，伸手轻轻掐住了萨拉查的下巴，迫使他一直注视着他。火光跃动着，戈德里克的面容上却只有沉默和平静。“既然你称我为骑士，那我就以惩戒的骑士问你。法师，你不可对我说谎，你不可用部分掩盖全貌。“

黑巫师愣了愣，他嘴角隐隐露出一抹笑影却又很快压下，他用一种低柔到近乎谦卑的语气回应：“当然，骑士大人，我从不对你说谎。“

“刚刚痛么？”戈德里克单刀直入，痛苦的阴云在他眼底积累着，像是一场将要到来的风暴，“我这样对你，你开心吗？”

一直很开心的萨拉查忽然感觉到了一丝不妙，他下意识想要偏转视线，可戈德里克却加重了捏着他下巴的力气。白皙的肌肤泛出了浅浅的红色，黑巫师垂下眸子，飞快地想着怎样应对。几个呼吸后，萨拉查低声说：“抱歉，我……”

可讯问者完全没想等他的回答，戈德里克用另一个问题打断了萨拉查的话：“你想要我粗暴地对你吗？”

没有等待回应的意思，白巫师自顾自地得出了结论：“你在诱惑我。”

“无论是之前的矫正也好、刚刚的邀请也好，你都是在诱惑我，你在用你的行动告诉我我可以对你为所欲为。”

戈德里克抬起眼，直直看向黑巫师的眼睛，质问道：“萨拉查，你想要来自我的痛苦吗？你想要被我伤害吗？”

黑巫师终于意识到了不对。他连忙道：“我知道我之前的离开给你造成了很多伤害，所以我想……”

你不可对我说谎，你不可用部分掩盖全貌。

惩戒骑士是惩戒、裁定巫师的特殊职业，他们的宣告和判断直接规定了被注视者的行为。萨拉查的话当然不是全部的真相，几乎在萨拉查话音落下时，不知名的意志裁定了萨拉查违反戒律，闪电般的雷与火便在瞬间贯穿了萨拉查全身。当然，这并没有真实的伤害，就只是警告一般的纯粹的痛楚而已。

萨拉查痛得浑身一颤，戈德里克掐着他的手也松开了。萨拉查却顾不上疼痛，他下意识去看戈德里克的眼睛，而戈德里克已经在萨拉查的反应中得到了自己想要的答案。“哗”地一声，戈德里克背后洁白宽阔的羽翼展开又合拢，将萨拉查整个人都禁锢在了羽翼合围的小小空间里。

此时此刻，黑巫师纯粹的黑眼睛里只映着戈德里克一个人的影子。白巫师轻抚着萨拉查脸颊的动作庄重又痛苦，他深深看着黑巫师苍白的面容，低声说：“你当然应该道歉，但不是对我。”

“我不管你是怎么想的，萨拉查。”骑士如此宣告，“我知道你习惯了从痛苦中寻求快意，可在我这这不行。”

“我是你承认的、专属于于的守护骑士亦是惩戒骑士，我独断专行，我不许你拒绝，我要你知道：我注视的人、我发誓守护的人、我的朋友、我生命的支撑，该被取悦的是你，而不是我。”

“我发誓谦卑，因你永远是我不可亵渎轻慢的对象，我发誓诚实，因为我将永远赤诚干净地将忠诚献与你。我将怜悯你的痛苦，我将英勇地对抗你的敌人，我将公正评判你的道路，我将不畏为你牺牲，我将为你而死视作最高的荣誉，我的灵魂与最高的崇拜只属于你。”

“你应得平静、快乐，你应得公正的评价、人们的爱戴，你应得朋友的喜爱、学生的敬仰。”戈德里克靠近了萨拉查，他在黑巫师的唇边留下轻轻一吻，他坚定而又郑重的宣誓，“你应拥有一切，你唯独不需要从痛苦中翻找幸福。”

“这是我一生的使命。”白骑士如此宣告，在他湛蓝的眼眸里同样只映着一个人的身影。

黑巫师怔怔地看着他，全世界好像突然只剩下了他轰然作响的心跳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> （戈德里克的场合）
> 
> 赫尔加：听说萨拉查最近很亲近你。
> 
> 戈德里克：这是因为萨拉查太痛苦了，而我却只想着满足自己的妄念，我真是太卑劣了。
> 
> 赫尔加：？？？
> 
> 赫尔加：这是怎么得出的结论？
> 
> 戈德里克：黑巫师以痛苦为乐，最近萨拉查以引诱我为乐，说明我让他痛苦。
> 
> 戈德里克：萨拉查和我们不一样，他不是病死的、不是积劳成疾、也不是信念崩塌，他是因为活不下去才主动离开。
> 
> 戈德里克：萨拉查这么亲近我，这是明显的求救信号，而我不仅没有发现，居然还恬不知耻地向萨拉查索取，我真不配做他的朋友。
> 
> 戈德里克：我错了，我活该受罚。
> 
> 赫尔加：……
> 
> 赫尔加：居然还挺有道理。
> 
> 赫尔加：等等好像哪里不对。
> 
> 赫尔加：你就没想过萨拉查亲近你其实就只是因为喜欢你这个可能吗？？？
> 
> （萨拉查的场合）
> 
> 罗伊纳：听说你求爱被骂了。
> 
> 萨拉查：我没有求爱，我只是想帮忙……
> 
> 罗伊纳：得了吧，真诚一点，萨拉查。
> 
> 罗伊纳：被拒绝的感觉怎么样？
> 
> 萨拉查：说实话，我以前总觉得我很会说情话了，没想到戈德里克更胜一筹。
> 
> 萨拉查：不愧是了不起的大英雄。
> 
> 罗伊纳：？？？
> 
> 罗伊纳：你还挺动心的？？？
> 
> 萨拉查：毕竟他真的很帅，我跟你说，他真的是那种又正直、又善良、又可爱的……
> 
> 罗伊纳：打住打住！
> 
> 罗伊纳：行吧，你俩真是天生一对。


End file.
